Shocking New World
by Amy the Battousai
Summary: Hey this is my first Static Shock fic so go easy. The paring are VR. Ok Ebon has his sights on Virgil, will Virgil give in or find a way to stop Ebon? And will Richie be able to claim the one he loves? Read to find out.
1. He's Out For The Count

Hey there everyone this will be my first fic. for Static Shock. No I do not own Static Shock or the Justice League or the Teen Titans. I may have a couple of the members in my fic.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains rum from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero static shock, woo-hoo, superhero static shock, woo-hoo; One zip, then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok superhero Static Shock.

He's out for the count

"Are you sure Ebon if this is what you really want me to do?" Asks Yo-Yo a new bang baby.

"Yes make Virgil drink that vile" answers Ebon.

Dakota City a not so nice town, thanks to the bang babies. That's what the whole town called them anyway or they call them metahumans. The teenagers who were caught in a gas explosion, this mutated their genes some. At the beginning only one out of the hundreds became a superhero. His name Static a.k.a. Virgil Hawkins, he's 17 years old now it's 2 years after the big bang. His best friend Ritchie Foley becomes Gear, he is a super genius and is also 17 years old.

Now the two of them have changed the way some of the bang babies think. There is Nails she can extend her nails, Mirage she can make any image she wants, Permafrost she can freeze anything she wants, and She-bang they helped her get rid of the bad guys that were after her. Then there is Dwayne who can create anything to be real and then make it disappear, D-struck is plasmatic light, Nightingale she can for dark mass but can't go out in the light, and Rubberband man is stretchy. These people owe Static and Gear a lot, so they will help them out when need be. We are going to enter into Virgil's life in this story, the bell rang better see which class he has first.

Mr. Lee's class of Math, Virgil has to suffer all by himself because Ritchie graduated early, ya know super genius. Virgil can't help but think about how lucky Ritchie is to not have to go to school anymore. Most of the time spent in this math class is all he thinks about, although he doesn't know for sure yet if he is or not but maybe just maybe he is in love with his best friend Ritchie instead of Daisy. He can't really explain his feeling towards Ritchie, it's just that he wants to kiss him, hold him and maybe do even more. Just for some reason he can't tell Ritchie any of this for fear he might be rejected. Ok, ok so maybe he's bi or gay he really doesn't know anymore about any of his feelings.

The bell rings soon after to go to second period class but for know we'll just settle for skipping to lunch time because something interesting is going to happen then. As Virgil walk into the cafeteria to eat his sisters left over dinner food, for he fears the food in the cafeteria is poisoned. Yo-Yo who does look like a normal person is searching for Virgil wanting to get his job done with Ebon as soon as possible. He soon finds Virgil sitting with Daisy and Freda outside in the warm day, he goes to listen in on the conversation for a little while. Virgil is nodding his head to something Daisy is saying as Freda is eating her food.

"…I just can't believe Ritchie was holding out on us about being a genius, although he really doesn't like it much because he can't hang out with us at school anymore" sighs Daisy.

"Yeah I know what you mean, he's my best friend and he left me to deal with the crazy teacher at this school all by myself" Virgil takes a bite of his food.

"Yeah well I really don't care if I ever see him again" sighs Freda looking up.

"Why Freda I thought you liked him?" Asks Daisy wondering why her best friend said that.

"Because I told him how I felt, I told him I liked him a lot and he told me he's so sorry but he's totally in love with someone else" Freda answers as a tear slides down her face.

"I'm so sorry Freda, honestly I thought he liked you a lot. I guess he doesn't but don't worry you'll find someone else who will take your heart away soon" Virgil says as he wonders who Ritchie could possibly be in love with. Yo-Yo comes up about that time.

"Virgil can we like talk somewhere please I need some help with something?" Asks Yo-Yo, who to Virgil is Mike.

"Sure Mike excuse me lady's but I must go" smiles Virgil getting up to follow Mike to the boys bathroom as the girls giggle.

Once inside Mike locks the door after checking to see if anyone else was in the bathroom. He knocks Virgil unconscious, so it will be easier to get him to drink the vile without puking it up later. He pulls Virgil to the wall to sit him upright, grabs Virgil's head and opens his mouth. He titles Virgil's head back and pours the pink liquid down his throat, just a drop lands on Virgil's shirt. As the liquid kicks in to do its job, pain erupts throughout Virgil's whole body putting him in a coma. As his body jerks a little from the pain, Yo-Yo unlocks the door and leave him in there so he can go tell Ebon he's done his job.

The bell rings to go to the next class and no one goes into that bathroom until the very end of the day. Omar a friend of Virgil's walks in to find him just the way Yo-Yo left him, he takes off to the Principal to tell him about Virgil. As the Principal rushes in as his helper calls the ambulance to come and pick him up. When the ambulance comes and picks Virgil up to bring him to the hospital, the Principal calls Robert Virgil's dad to tell him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Robert didn't take the news to well at all, he called Sharon at the community center and got Ritchie off the couch.

In the car "Mr. H. what's wrong why are we going to the hospital , Virgil will be home soon?' Asks Ritchie as they drive along the road.

"No Ritchie, I'm afraid Virgil wont be coming home soon, you see he's at the hospital" answers Robert.

"Oh my god, what's wrong is he ok?" Asks Ritchie expressing his concern for Virgil.

"They don't know one of the students found him in the boy's bathroom curled up in a ball in pain" answers Robert who's very worried for his son right know.

As they got to the waiting room to see the doctor Sharon runs up and hugs her dad, tears coming out of her eyes. This upsets Ritchie even more for fear of Virgil. All Ritchie wants right now is for Virgil to pull through what ever he is going through at the moment.

"Oh, daddy they wont tell me anything, they wanted to wait for you to get here before they say anything" cries Sharon. Now they means the doctors who are working on Virgil to find out what is wrong with him.

The doctor enters from the room they have Virgil in. He doesn't look happy at all, and he really doesn't want to give the hopes up about the boy.

"Mr. Hawkins, I'm Doctor Gray. Your son Virgil is not fairing to well at this point, we do not know what is wrong or why he's in this huge amount of pain. We might have a sample of the liquid that might be causing it but we are not yet sure. But we do know we will need Gear to determine if there is a way to create an antidote. The only other thing I can tell you is he was forced to drink something and now is in a coma and may not wake up even if he drinks the antidote. You may go in" states the Doctor not really happy about what he just said.

Robert, Sharon, and Ritchie walk into the hospital room, in a bed near the window lays Virgil's stiff body. As he is on pain killers, so he won't move around on the bed too much, his chest is rising slowly up and down indicating he is sleeping. Robert looked at the pained face of his son, he wanted to know what is wrong with him and the only one who can do that is standing right next to his sleeping son. Robert and Sharon know that Ritchie has feelings for Virgil yet they don't know how deep they run. On Ritchie's face Robert can see tears sliding down it, he sighs, walking up to Ritchie, he wraps his arms around the boy wanting to give him some kind of comfort. Ritchie will find out who did this and why they wanted to do it, he will not stop until he gets that person in jail.

The sun goes down as Sharon finally leaves the hospital dragging a very reluctant teenager , so they can get some sleep tonight. Although he will be back later as Gear to get that liquid, so he can figure out what it's doing to Virgil's body.

"Ritchie cheer up you can help Virgil out just not as Ritchie but as Gear. I know you may think there is nothing you can do for him as Ritchie, but there is something you can do for him" states Sharon, not looking from the road.

"What can I do for him Sharon what?" Asks Ritchie in a wearily looking at Sharon with hope in his heart.

"Stay by his side until he's better, that's what Ritchie can do for him" answers Sharon smiling, knowing she got it through his head.

"Alright but the first thing I have to do is find out what that liquid is doing to Virgil's body" remarks Ritchie knowing he will find out very soon and may have an antidote done by morning.

Ritchie ran into the house and up to his room, which used to be the Hawkins guess room, to get into his outfit and become Gear and he takes off back to the hospital. He first stops in Virgil's room to see if his status has changed or not. Of coarse it has not changed a bit since he's been gone. He walks into Virgil's doctors office, he leans up against the door waiting for the doctor to notice him. When the doctor feels someone staring at him, he looks up to find Gear staring at him.

"Gear welcome I'm sorry just a little busy , I'll go get the vile for you. I'm sure you want to take a very good look at the liquid that we found on Virgil's shirt. We do know it's not anything you are suppose to drink that's about it" states Doctor Gray, he leaves to come back a couple of minutes later handing over the vile.

"Thank you and now I'll be on my way" growls Gear as he takes off out the window, heading for the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude.

Ok so now Ritchie is going to call in some help from his bang baby friends. As Ritchie reaches the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude he pulls out his shock box so he can get a hold on them. Derek, Gale, Dwayne, Mirage, Adam, Shenice, Maureen, and Ally are called in to the station. Gale, Adam, and Maureen show up first because no one can hold them back.

"Ritchie what is wrong?" Asks Gale as she sits down to watch Ritchie while he's working on finding out what is wrong with Virgil.

"Virgil is in the hospital, Gale I will need as my night eyes I tell you the rest as soon as the rest get here" sighs Ritchie still examine the liquid. Soon the rest show up to listen to Ritchie.

"Hey we are all here so now what?" Asks Adam.

"Ok, now that the rest of you are here Virgil has been forced to drink something which means Static can't show up for a while. Derek and Dwayne you are to stay here and protect this place. Mirage, Maureen, and Ally are to go hunting to see if they can find anything out from the other metahumans who planned this. Adam and Shenice patrol is yours for now" answers Ritchie.

"What are you gonna do Ritchie?" Asks Shenice.

"I'm going to find out what is up with this liquid" answers Ritchie getting back to work as the rest leave to do as they where told.

Now normally we would stay as he works this out but I think we should go see what is up with Sharon and Robert. You see since Ritchie stays with them it's a lot harder to talk about the both of them in private. Ritchie came to live with the Hawkins because his father and mother decided to leave Dakota state and move to the Virginia state. So they gave their consent to Ritchie living with the Hawkins family, instead of making him move. Now as we enter the living room of the Hawkins house we see Sharon on the couch and Robert walking in front of her, they are talking about Ritchie and Virgil.

As we may want to listen in that would be rude but oh well we must hear what they have to say but first lets go into Roberts mind and see er hear what he is thinking. _My only son is in the hospital and something is causing him a lot of pain. The doctors could not find out what is wrong so hopefully Ritchie oh I mean Gear will find out. I don't want to lose my son, not like this, I can't go through another death. This has to be tearing her up inside. _Now into Sharon's mind; _why wont daddy stop spacing in front of me, I know he's hurt that Virgil is in hospital and he can't do a thing. What we have to do is believe in Ritchie to help Virgil out as best he can._ I think that's enough of their minds lets see if they will talk, oh here goes Sharon.

"Daddy you need to calm down" states Sharon.

"I know Sharon but I'm scared for Virgil" sighs Robert.

"Daddy you have to have faith in Virgil and faith in Ritchie. They will pull through this" smiles Sharon trying to cheer her dad up.

"I know I think I'll sit Ritchie down and talk to him when he comes home" states Robert.

"Why so you can see how deep his feelings run for Virgil?" Asks Sharon knowing that's what it is.

"Yeah I want to know" sighs Robert.

Now Ebon is gonna spill to Talon why he wanted that vile to go into Virgil's body. As we so to see them, we also see Shiv, Yo-Yo, Ferret, and Kangor there wanting to hear this as well. Now so far of what we know Yo-Yo was ordered to give that to Virgil and it went down his throat. Which he did do, now Ebon is very happy about how smoothly it went. Shiv, Talon, Yo-Yo, Ferret, and Kangor wants to know why he wanted that done.

"So tell us why you had that done huh?" Asks Shiv.

"That vile will create something that wont ever go away. This will stay with him forever and make him mine. For you see once he's back up and running I'll kidnap him and rape him. This thing that is being created in him will let him become pregnant just like a female" answers Ebon.

"So you want him pregnant with your kid to where he'll stay with you as your man" States Talon.

"That's the idea" smiles Ebon.

"Wonderful Idea" laughs Shiv.

"Ya man, it sounds wonderful" Smiles Kangor.

"But what about Ritchie, I don't think he'll let use take him away if he's there?" Asks Shiv.

"That's why I'm going to enlist Hotstreak's help, for you see Francis wants Ritchie for himself" smiles Ebon as Hotstreak walk out with a smile on his face as well.

Oh no Ebon wants Virgil for himself, how evil of him to think Virgil will ever give up the chance to be with Ritchie. This can't be happening Hotstreak wants Ritchie for himself. What will Static and Gear do if they can't save any innocents? How about we end here for this chapter and pick it back up in the next chapter. So TBC.


	2. The New Ability

Here is the second chapter to Static Shock. Like I said don't own any of the characters.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains rum from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero static shock, woo-hoo, superhero static shock, woo-hoo; One zip, then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok superhero Static Shock.

The New Ability

Richie came back to his home finding Robert still up waiting for him to get home. He sat down next to him, sighing he leans on Robert seeking comfort from the man. Richie knew he wanted to talk to him so he waited until he spoke up. Although he didn't want to talk much, he'll answer anything Robert asks him. After all he was more like a father than his real father ever has been. Richie looks up with wanting to have Robert talk to him, or at least start.

"Richie, how are you taking this?" Asks Robert.

"OK, I need better equipment to figure it out but I will" answers Richie.

"Listen I don't know why but I have this feeling that you feel something toward my son that runs very deep. Tell me what this is" Robert speaks out.

"Well, it's like this Mr. H, I've fallen in love with your son" sighs Richie liking that he finally told someone how he truly feels about Virgil.

"I thought as much, you know he loves you too, yet I don't know if he knows that or is afraid you'll turn him away" smiles Robert glad to know how Richie feels about his son.

"I would never do a thing like that, you see we have a problem you know Ebon he likes Virgil and we don't know what to do but we'll try" sighs Richie.

"Oh can you fix it?" Asks Robert.

"Sure but I'm afraid this is his doing, Ebon would do anything to get his hands on Virgil but we'll manage" Richie gets up and starts to go to his room.

He stops at Virgil's door walking, opening the door and walking in. He looks around expecting Virgil to be there but he's not. He walks up to the bed grabbing Virgil's static costume from his bag, he lays down on the bed curling up into a bawl and starts to cry. He doesn't know what to do anymore he's scared Virgil will die, and he wont be able to stop it. Robert looks in on him knowing how Richie feels doesn't make it any easier to talk or comfort the boy.

Meanwhile Mirage, Maureen, and Ally found Ferret, so they did what they naturally do when they find someone bad. They stop them, but this time asking questions because they know Ferret is in with Ebon and may know something about Ebon's plan. Yet this time Ebon made sure Ferret wouldn't talk so they got nothing out of him. But they did throw him in jail, just for not telling them anything at all. So now they are extremely pissed of Mirage and Maureen head back home for the night not wanting to stay out that long. Ally stays out a little while longer to see if she can't find Ebon and listen in or follow him around. She spots him walking toward the hospital.

"Nails to Gear, Nails to Gear I found Ebon he heading into the hospital I'll keep following him and call everyone else" She says into her Shock Box.

"Roger that I'm on my way" comes Richie's voice from the shock box.

"Nails to Permafrost need you at hospital, I'm in Virgil's room, I think Ebon is coming here to his room need back up" Ally states in the shock box.

"Got it, I'll swing by and get Mirage, and Derek" says Maureen from the shock box.

Derek, Mirage, and Maureen arrive after Gear showed up, they waited in the dark for Ebon to show up and sure enough he opens the door and turn on the lights. Everyone is in their own fighting stance waiting to strike Ebon if he even dared to get near Virgil. Ebon growls, moves closer only to have his feet frozen to the floor. Two things started to attack him, Ebon turns around only to face Gear. Gear tosses a zap cap, it wraps itself around Ebon. Ebon disappears leaving them to think about what just happened.

"Look Ebon wants Virgil for some reason so we must be on the look out for Ebon and his gang. We must protect him at all cost got it" growls a very pissed off Gear.

"Got I'll do the first watch, how about you go home Gear and get some sleep" smiles Derek knowing Gear wants to go see the Justice League.

"Right they may have what I need to figure out this liquid" Gear takes off back home for some much needed sleep.

Richie takes off his gear, sighs changing into his pajama's, he crawls back into Virgil's bed to get some sleep before morning came. The next morning Richie was up early to get in contact with the Justice League. He gets a hold of the Green Lantern telling him he needs to use their computer for a very important reason. He can't wait very long to get what he needs to help Virgil as fast as he can. He gets beamed up to the League's home, he asks for the lab, heading for it as soon as he knows where it is and he sets up trying to work as quick as possible. He gets out the tablet that holds the liquid and gets to work trying to figure out what it is and what it is doing to Virgil.

"Hey there sport, what'cha looking at?" Flash asks.

"Liquid" answers Gear.

"Ah Gear why are you looking at liquid?" Asks Flash.

"Someone poured a lot of this liquid down Virgil Hawkins throat and he's in pain right now. I need to find out what it is doing to him and how to stop it" answers Gear.

"Leave him alone Flash he needs to concentrate on what he's doing" growls the Green Lantern.

"Oh my God, it can't be how in the hell did the person get a hold of this and make it to do it exactly what it might be doing" growls out Gear.

"What did you find out?" Asks Batman coming from the shadows.

"This liquid is Big Bang Gas, which is highly concentrated to make a uterus so the person can get pregnant. Someone wants to get Virgil pregnant with their child" growls Gear trying to get a hold of himself before he does something hurtful.

"You mean Virgil now has a ovary inside of him?" Asks Flash.

"Yeah but there is no way to revearse the effect, which means I need to go tell his father and sister all that I have found out. Got to go, bye" and gear left them all to wonder what was going to happen down on earth.

Gear was transported back to his house, he changes his clothes, lying down on Virgil's bed not wanting reality to happen. It's like he can't have that happen to him, _what if he doesn't want kids or me, what can I do. What if this info makes want to date women and stay straight. Grrr this is no fair no fair at all, why can't I just get to ask him out without any difficulties. _He gets up, heading downstairs to tell Robert and Sharon about his discover of what that liquid is doing to Virgil's body.

"…And so we can do nothing about it" states Richie not once looking at them while he told what he had to tell them.

"So your telling me I can have a nephew or niece of Virgil wishes it?" Asks Sharon.

"Yeah that's right, but only if Virgil wants to have children" answers Richie sighing because he wants to have children with Virgil.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring; answering machine picks up "You've Reached Robert, Sharon, Virgil, and Richies Home, sorry we can't come to the phone leave a name number and a brief message and we'll get back to you as soon as we get this".

"Mr. Hawkins this is Doctor Gray, I'm calling concerning Virgil Hawkins. He has waken up, he wishes to see you, his sister, and Mr. Foley as well. Come as soon as you can".

All three are out the door, and in the car in less then 2 minutes flat. On the way there, Richie doesn't say a thing about Virgil. He really wants to see Virgil, and talk to him. The three of them rush into the hospital, walking as fast as they can to Virgil's room. Not wasting a minute elsewhere, Dr. Gray is waiting for the three of them outside the door to his room.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice, he's still awake, doing good, he stable but Gear hasn't gotten back to us about what's wrong with him. I'm afraid we can't tell him why he's in the hospital but if you don't mind please calm him down" He steps aside letting the three inside the room.

Virgil looks up hearing the door open, in comes his father Sharon, and Richie. He smiles at them knowing Richie will by now know what happened to him. He's really scared of what happened to him, and what Mike did to him as well. He may be new to this area but they don't really know much about him, or where he's from. Richie stands on his left, his father on the right and Sharon sitting down on his bed. He turns to look at each of them, being heavily sedated he can't do much to well.

"Hey guys how are you?" Asks Virgil slowly.

"We are all fine, how are you Virgil?" Answers and asks Robert.

"Dad, I'm fine just scared out of my mind what happened to me" whines Virgil for the first time in awhile.

"Virg, it's like this, the liquid made a few female pregnancy that can get you to carry a child and live through it" answers Richie.

"Has Gear told the doctor yet or not?" Asks Sharon.

"No but they'll be getting a set call from Gear any minute now explaining everything" sighs Richie he sits down in a chair next to Virgil.

"Really good, to hear Richie. You may be able to leave in a couple of days" smiles Robert.

"Yeah, but while you're hear Richie will be bringing your homework so you wont fall behind" smiles Sharon as she sees Virgil's shocked expression.

"Come on sis, I'm on pain killers because my body is still in some pain be nice" laughs Virgil.

"Baby brother I was so worried about you" Sharon's face saddens.

"Virg. to be honest at first we didn't know what was happening and it scared all of us" states Richie with a somewhat sad face.

Richie doesn't really care about who gave it to him but he has to know, yet he doesn't want to mess with it right now. They are a happy family again and he doesn't want to spoil any of it. Maybe he'll go contact Ally to see if she found anything out about why Ebon is after Virgil. Nah, he'll do that later, he needs to stay with Virgil for awhile although he wants to kiss him he'll have to just resist.

TBC again sorry but I can't think of anything else to write at the moment, so we'll continue this in the next chapter.


	3. Here Comes Help

Here is the third chapter to Static Shock. Like I said don't own any of the characters or any of the Teen Titans.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains rum from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero static shock, woo-hoo, superhero static shock, woo-hoo; One zip, then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok superhero Static Shock.

Here Comes Help

The next morning Ritchie took off to school, even if he doesn't have to go, he's gotta go get Virgil's homework so he can catch up in school. Virgil is not aloud to leave the hospital for two more days, just to make sure he'll be ok. It would seem that the pain has gone away a little, it comes back when he moves a certain way. They haven't figured out why yet, but are working on it with Gear. Gear has been at it since last night, he thinks he's close, but he's not sure. Ritchie comes down the school steps with Virgil's homework, when he runs into Daisy and Freda.

"Hey Ritchie why you at school?" Asks Daisy.

"Had to pick up Virgil's homework for him, he's still stuck in the hospital" answers Ritchie.

"Hey Have you seen Static lately, cause we only see Gear out of the duo?" Asks Freda.

"No I haven't and I'm getting a little worried, but I'm sure he'll be back" answers Ritchie.

"Oh that god, he's so cute" giggles Daisy.

"Look Virgil is expecting his homework so I gotta go bye" states Ritchie as he walks away waving his hand.

Ritchie opens the door to Virgil's room to see him asleep. Visiting hours just started so Ritchie had been hoping to see Virgil awake. Oh well more time to watch Virgil while he sleeps, this is a habit Ritchie had developed one night. He likes to watch Virgil sleep, he's so silent, Ritchie looks up to see a pair of eyes starring at him. Ritchie smiles knowing Virgil is now awake, he takes out his homework setting it down on the desk next to him.

"Hey Virgil, how are you this morning?" Asks Ritchie.

"Hey, I feel a lot better then yesterday" answers Virgil.

"That's good news to hear, soon you'll be out and Static again" smiles Ritchie.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be out there fighting bad guys with you again. I miss all the action, have you caught Mike yet" laughs Virgil.

"Yeah he's a bang baby known as Yo-Yo, he's in the metahumans jail right now. He won't tell why he poured that stuff down your throat, so we are at a dead end with this investigation" states Ritchie.

"Do you know who he works for?" Asks Virgil in a serious voice.

"We have an idea that's all we have at this moment" answers Ritchie in a very low tone.

"An idea that's not good Ritchie, not at all" states Virgil a little mad at not having any info on who Yo-Yo is working for.

"Ebon came here the first night you were put into the Hospital and tried to take from here" remarks Ritchie, looking away from Virgil and towards the window.

"Virgil I only came to give you your homework, so I'll leave ya to it" states Ritchie getting up to leave, he walks to the door when Virgil's voice makes him stop.

"Ritchie please don't leave yet, Sharon isn't coming for another three hours and the hospital does get lonely with no one to talk to" comes Virgil's soft voice with a lace of fear in it.

Ritchie comes up to his seat sitting down next to Virgil. He smiles as Virgil asks him for help on his homework, cause Ritchie doesn't go to school. Ritchie helps Virgil out until Sharon came through the doors to visit her brother until their father comes. Ritchie finishes helping Virgil out with his math homework getting a buzz from one of his helpers in fighting crime. He nods to Virgil taking off to help out finding out where Ebon and his little gang is hanging out. Ritchie already told Virgil that Sharon now knows that her baby brother is Static, so he can use his powers in front of her.

Ritchie goes to the stake out meeting up with Derek, who's been watching Hotstreak for the past couple of hours. Ritchie switches with him, so Derek can go home and get some good needed rest. Ritchie watches as Hotstreak comes out of his hideout, with Ebon by his side. _Wait one minute Hotstreak and Ebon working together, I wonder why they are working together and on what,_ thinks Ritchie. Following them in secret as they move up the street, they meet up with another new bang baby, wait it's Yo-Yo. Ritchie growls silently at him, for hurting Virgil in anyway shape or form.

Shiv meets up with Ebon, and Hotstreak as they walk, around the building complex. Ritchie now Gear slowly following them around it, wondering what the are talking about but not daring to get any closer then he already is. He doesn't like the fact that HotStreak is talking to one of his enemies. A tap on his shoulder gets him to turn around, standing behind him is Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg part of Teen Titans. He stands up, dusting himself off, he waits to see if anyone of them is going to start talking.

"Hey are you Gear?" Asks Robin.

"Yeah that's me" answers Gear.

"We heard you need some help with finding out someone's plans" States Cyborg.

"Yeah Ebon and Hotstreak have some kind of plan and my group really need to figure it out" smiles Gear shaking hands with robin.

"We'll be glad to help" smiles Robin.

"Where is Raven and Beastboy?" Asks Gear.

"Out looking for the Static" answers Starfire.

"Um they should look for a Virgil Hawkins if they want to find Static" remarks Gear.

"You hear that" states Robin into his communicator.

"Roger we'll start looking" states Raven's voice.

"You can count on us" remark Beastboy's voice.

"Good, now who are these Ebon and Hotstreak?" asks Cyborg.

"They're down there, the one who looks like a shadow is Ebon, the one with the spikey red hair is Hotstreak. Ebon came go into walls as a shadow, then reappear anywhere he wants to, Hotstreak can control flames from his body" states Gear.

The four hide out watching Ebon, Shiv, and Hotstreak for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile Raven and Beastboy finally found Virgil in his hospital room doing some homework with Sharon's help. They sat down in a couple of chairs in the back wanting to make sure nothing goes wrong. He is being released tomorrow morning, and they want to make sure no one comes to kidnap him tonight. The door opens in comes Virgil's father Robert, he comes in greets his children turning towards Raven and Beastboy.

"Who might you two be?" asks Robert.

"I'm Raven and this is Beastboy, we're here to protect your son for tonight and then help out Static and Gear to capture the people who have done this to him" answers Raven.

"Alright but you don't have to stay right now I can look after my son" states Robert.

"Hey we understand it's just that um you don't have any powers to protect your son. It's not that we don't think you can't but um yeah you get it" stumbles Beastboy.

"Alright, I'll let you stay but I wont like it" states Robert. He sits down as Sharon leaves to go to collage.

Raven and BB sit down waiting for dark to come, knowing from experience that, that is when the enemy likes to come out. Robert talks about his day to Virgil as Virgil listens to him father. Unlike some kids, he actually listens to his father, Raven starts to meditate to pass the time as BB stays awake trying to stay in shape. This is how the day goes by until Robert has to leave his son to get to work. Of coarse Cyborg joins them so that he can say what Starfire and Robin have been doing with Gear.

"Really they're with Gear how is he?" aSKS Virgil who is happy to hear about Richie.

"He's doing fine with keeping track with Ebon, Shiv, and Hotstreak" answers Cyborg.

"Don't tell me Hotstreak and Ebon joined up together, just great not what I need those to working together to reach their goal" groans Virgil hoping he can get back into action soon.

He missed flying over the city during his free time, fighting the bad guys. But the most that he missed was his partner that helped him out. Richie, he really wants to spend so down time with Richie. He doesn't really care who did this to as long as no one gets a hold of him. He sighs as the Teen Titans talk amongst themselves wanting nothing to do with them at this time.

He really doesn't want to spend another night in this hospital, he wants to be at home with Richie. Yet what he wants more then that is to actually be with Richie in mind, spirit, soul, and physically. He doesn't know if Richie will except him love for him or not. This is the most scarcest time in his life, will Richie return his love or reject him. He lays down on the bed wanting to fall asleep sense night is falling, he knows Ebon will be coming tonight.

He's not really that worried because the Teen Titans are here to make sure no one kidnaps him in the middle of the night. Virgil closes his eyes trying to fall asleep, with Richie on his mind. Good thoughts of the two kissing and other sweet pictures of them together. He sighs as the darkness takes him in wonderful dreams of Richie and him together. He doesn't here Richie calling in to check up on him, nor does he here Richie tell Raven and BB that Virgil means the world to him and he can't have anything happen to him.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Justice League, Batman, Flash, Hawkgirl, Green Latrine, Superman, and Wonder Woman sitting down to talk about this news of Virgil's condition.

Thus this is where I leave it with ya guessing up a notch about the Justice League, Teen Titans and the other group are up to. See ya in Chapter 4 or at least I hope so school's in session so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. TBC.


	4. What's Up?

Here's the fourth chapter I don't own anything but the idea.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok, Superhero Static Shock.

What's up?

Wonder Women sighs thinking _they have been discussing Virgil's condition and they still need to find a course of action. Batman has been talking about how to deal with Virgil now that he can get pregnant, and how to keep it on the down low. He's been talking to Gear about why Virgil feels pain, yet they are no where near the answer unless Gear figured it out and wont tell anyone. Gear just walks into the room, looking at everyone he sits down with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg next to him. He doesn't speak out just yet maybe he's thinking about what to say. _

He looks up as Superman clears his throat, a look in his eyes saying he knows how to help Virgil out yet he doesn't want the Justice League to deal with it. Gear meets the eyes of everyone in the room knowing his input is very important to the League. He gets up goes to the door leading out of the room, he turns around to look at each one of them turn. He looks away not really knowing how to say it, but going to have to so he can get it through their heads that he has his own plan. One that he does not need the League's help to go into action, he looks back up with determination in his eyes.

"I know you want to lock Virgil up so not even I can find him, but I wont let you cage him. I think I know how to help Virgil and I wont be needing the League's help in it. The Teen Titans have already agreed that my plan is the best so don't try to interfere with your own plan" comes Gear's voice nice and loud.

"What's your plan?" asks Hawk Girl.

"He will have the pain until he can conceive a child, I wont force him to do anything he doesn't wish to do that includes whatever you were thinking" answers Gear.

"So is this a theory or a fact" comes Superman's voice.

"In Theory this should work but I'm not sure all I can grantee is that Ebon and Hotstreak wont be able to get to Virgil" Gear turns to leave when Robin's voice comes out.

"Do you wish for the continue help of my team or are we not needed?" asks Robin.

"I wish for you to continue your offered help if that is ok with your team" answers Gear leaving the room.

"What is your answer to that Robin?" asks Batman.

"We will continue our help" Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire leave the room to catch up to Gear.

Meanwhile Raven heard what Gear had said, she didn't smile but she wanted to because to her it was obvious that Gear loves Virgil. BB is sleeping right now cause the two will be taking shifts to watch Virgil tonight. Virgil on the other hand can't wait until tomorrow to get out of the hospital the doctor of his did give him some pain killers. He looks up to see Raven looking out the window, he sighs making her look at him. He smiles sheepishly at her for he is bored out of his mind.

"Sorry, I'm just bored" he sighs again.

"Well what do you normally do so you aren't bored?" asks Raven.

"I am Static a lot so I really don't have much time for anything else, but I do play games, read comic books, watch movies, or just chat with my friends not much else" answers Virgil.

"Ok what do you normally talk about?" asks Raven.

"Anything that comes to mind" answers Virgil.

"Sorry I'm not really that talkative" states Raven.

"It's cool, I haven't really been talking to Richie all to much as of late I sort of have a crush on him and I don't know what to do about it" spills Virgil before he even knows what he's saying.

"Oh my god no one was suppose to know that" gasps Virgil.

"Don't worry about it I wont tell anyone and Beastboy's asleep so he didn't hear a thing" smiles Raven, hoping that, that will calm him down.

He sigh's settling down, now wanting to get some sleep because he is tired, he closes his eyes. BB stirs but does not wake up, as Virgil drifts off to sleep, ten minutes later Richie, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg come into the room. The three Teen Titans sit down next to BB and Raven. Richie walks up to the bed looking over at Virgil, he sits down leaning back against the chair. He looks around the room noticing that the room is still as white as can be.

He looks at the machine that was hooked up to Virgil now resting, he also spots the catheter on the table cleaned off. He looks back at Virgil, he smiles at him before closing his eyes. He's trying to think of a way to tell Virgil about how the pain wont go away until he's pregnant. That is too much to swallow at the moment because of all that's going on with him right now. He looks up as Sharon and Adam walk into the room, he smiles at them not really wanting to talk at the moment but ready to at second.

Sharon only looks at him with a smile on her face, nodding her head in understanding but looking towards Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy. Richie only shacks his head letting her know not to ask until tonight at home. Adam hands Richie papers on Ebon and Hotstreak's progress. He starts to flip through the papers looking at it all, he doesn't stop until the last paper. He looks real good at what is written there on the paper, not liking it at all.

**_Ebon has taken most of the evil metabreed that is not in jail to help him with his plans. Yet still unknown is Ebon's plan or why Hotstreak has joined him, but one detail that all is known is Ebon wants to kidnap Virgil. Not much else can be said at the moment, but we can gather up that the new bang baby Yo-Yo who escaped from metahuman prison knows something about it. Nighten Gale will try to get him to talk tonight since it is the only time she can come out Bricks will be with her to help her out. As for everyone else they all will be keeping track of Ebon's and Hotstreak's progress at the moment. _**

_**Gear will keep analyzing all situations on how to deal with what is going on. As for trying to wait for Static to come back into command most are worried about him, nothing can really be done yet hoping it will be over with soon enough. One must understand that as this is Static Shock's team, none will disobey him or Gear for the two are the leaders and founders of this group of hero's. Not much can be said for now but this team will continue it's research. This is the end of the report. **_

_**Richie nods his head in approval as Robert comes into the room, he looks at him with the question going home now. Robert bows his head saying yes with it, he comes over to Sharon giving her the keys to the car. Adam smiles and kisses her on the lips letting her go afterwards, he sits down waiting for it come his turn to watch Virgil. Robert smiles at the Teen Titans, turning to Richie he then turns to walk out the door. Richie gets up following him to the door, turning to the rest of the people in the room he smiles before leaving. **_

_**Richie gets into the back seat of the car, he turns to look out the window for he's none to thrilled about leaving the hospital. He can't wait to have Virgil back in action with him, so he smiles as he thinks of all the things they can do once Virgil is up and going once again. He looks up front to see that the car is pulling up to the house, as soon as it parks he gets up ready to go inside but standing on the porch is none other then the Justice League. Richie groans out loud at the thought of having to deal with them again in the same day. Richie follows Robert up the steps as Sharon unlocks the door letting in the Justice League in, he follows behind knowing that they are there to talk to him. **_

He leads them upstairs to Virgil's room, opening the door and turning on the light. He goes to the bed and sits down waiting for them to get into the room. Also to where they would like to be while talking to him. He doesn't do a thing as he waits for one or the other to start talking because frankly he didn't have anything more to say to them. He looks up as he takes in the surrounding room, a smile coming to his lips thinking Virgil will be home soon.

Ebon tries to ignore the feeling of being watched, cause he trusts his little group to keep track of everything else. He does not want to get caught because his new plan is very simple get Virgil after the heat has calmed down, while Hotstreak kidnaps Richie for himself. It may be the only reason the two are working together, but it has to do if he wants to get his hands on Virgil without much problem. Hotstreak lays down thinking about how to get Richie without trouble, yet in his mind the only thing he will be doing is betraying Ebon. Hotstreak smiles as a plan to make Richie fall in love with him comes up along with a plan to tell Static about Ebon's plan without being caught.

Shiv on the other hand wants Ebon to stop going after Virgil, he wants Ebon to want him. He sighs knowing that wont happen cause to Ebon he doesn't even exist, that's why right know he's staring at John from the Justice League. He doesn't make a move to show he acknowledges him, he just stares not really caring at all if John gets into his head. He know everything that Gear knows which isn't much at all, so he doesn't mind if someone gets into his head. He closes his eyes trying to fall asleep, he's tired and wants some sleep, even if Ebon yells at him for falling asleep.

At the Gas Station of Solitude Nighten Gale is getting ready to follow Yo-Yo until he either stops or falls asleep so she try to get some info out of him. She looks up as Shebang and Bricks come into the station, she nods her head in understanding that Yo-Yo is on the move. She follows Bricks out of the room, slipping into the darkness as Yo-Yo goes by their hiding place. Yo-Yo goes to his house to get away from Ebon for the night, he doesn't want to be cooped up someplace without his things, so he decided to go home for the night. Yo-Yo turns one his light switch, he gets undressed switching the light off and slipping into bed.

He sighs as he falls asleep in the comfy of his room, not caring for anything else in the world at the moment. He doesn't wake up as Brick's and Nighten Gale come into his room, she comes up next to him. She sits down next to his bed, making sure he is fast asleep. She pulls out a notepad that has a pen clipped to it, she gets ready to write down what his answers are to her question. She takes a deep breathe ready to ask her first question which is very simple.

"Who do you work for Yo-Yo?" She asks.

"Ebon" comes his answer.

"Do you know his plan?" Gale asks.

"Not really only that he wanted to make Virgil his" he answers.

"Is that all?" She asks.

"Yes he has a bigger plan but I don't know what that is" he answers once again.

"I bigger plan, hum there must be more to it" she turns around leaving his home to get to the Gas Station of Solitude to tell Richie part of Ebon's plan at least.

Talon spots them taking off so she takes off to tell Ebon about it hoping he can do something about the two Nightbreeds.

Meanwhile a sleeping gas is released into Virgil's hospital room, a new figure takes Virgil from the Hospital.

TBC that's it for now, hum who's this new guy. You'll just have to wait until next chapter cause at the moment not even I know who he is. See Ya.


	5. Richie Tells Virgil I Think

Here's the fifth chapter I don't own anything but the idea.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok, Superhero Static Shock.

Richie finally tells Virgil (I think)

Virgil wakes up in a room he's never been in before; he looks around the trying to find an escape root out of this place. He sits up wondering if he can move his body, he slips to the end of the big bed putting his feet on the floor. Virgil stands up taking a couple steps forward towards the door, the door opens to reveal a young women walking in. She has a tray of food with her, this young women has Black dread locks with blond strips in her hair. She's wearing a blue t-shirt with a red heart on it, black pants with lightening strips down each leg.

"So I see your awake, you may call Angel at the moment. I am here to help you through the tough times ahead" she smiles as she places the food down.

"Why am I here with you and who's in that bed over there?" asks Virgil picking up some food.

"That is Richie and you're here to stay safe, don't worry he's just asleep he'll wake up soon" Angel says to calm Virgil down.

"I'm still confused why be here to be safe?" asks Virgil.

"I'll wait until or other guest has arrived and Richie is awake. So just calm down and eat some of this food" smiles Angel getting up to get some more food.

Angel sits down in a room not to far from Virgil and Richie wanting to make sure she could hear if Richie woke up or not. This is very important to keep the two together at all times, maybe they will finally realize that they love each. Virgil can't stay with the pain for very long and with the Teen Titans looking after them, it might work out in the end. She looks up as the Teen Titans and The Static Shock's team comes into the room, she stands up bowing down to them for finding this place quickly. She waits for them to settle down before she does anything at all.

"I want to see the report you gave Richie, and I'd like to see the new report from Nighten Gale if that is ok. Afterward I'll explain it to everyone, by the time I'm done reading Richie should be awake" Angel smiles as the papers are handed to her. She takes a pen to underline the important stuff.

**_Ebon has taken most of the evil metabreed that is not in jail to help him with his plans. Yet still unknown is Ebon's plan or why Hotstreak has joined him, but one detail that all is known is Ebon wants to kidnap Virgil. Not much else can be said at the moment, but we can gather up that the new bang baby Yo-Yo who escaped from metahuman prison knows something about it. Nighten Gale will try to get him to talk tonight since it is the only time she can come out Bricks will be with her to help her out. As for everyone else they all will be keeping track of Ebon's and Hotstreak's progress at the moment._**

_**Gear will keep analyzing all situations on how to deal with what is going on. As for trying to wait for Static to come back into command most are worried about him, nothing can really be done yet hoping it will be over with soon enough. One must understand that as this is Static Shock's team, none will disobey him or Gear for the two are the leaders and founders of this group of Hero's. Not much can be said for now but this team will continue its research. This is the end of the report.**_

****"Now what is underlined is the most important of the whole report" states Angel hearing a noise from the other room.

"Who's in there?" asks Nails.

"Come out you two I'll read out loud Nighten Gale's report on what she found out" Angel waits for the two of them to come out of the room.

"**_Yo-Yo works for Ebon, he wants to make Virgil his lover. Also this plan is not the only plan that Ebon has on his mind. This plan is bigger but nothing can be said about it for not many of the metahumans know what it is. A plan is being brought up to counter this plan as best as we can, but must find out the bigger plan. That is the end of this report."_**

"NO, I am not letting him in any way shape or form make me his" comes Virgil's voice making it known.

"Of course not, these two teams will make sure of that, besides I know all of his plans but I'm only going to tell you part of his plan" remarks Angel getting up from where she is, she gets a paper with her report on it.

"Can I read it out loud?" Richie asks.

"Of course you can" Angel smiles handing him the paper.

"**_Under normal conditions I would not travel through time to help out people in the past but this part in time needed a little help finding out Ebon's plans. So I disobeyed my parents setting up for the trip into the past. But not just the past the time when Virgil Hawkins a.k.a. Static, and Richard Foley a.k.a. Gear were 17 years old. To tell them that Ebon is only letting Hotstreak work with him, so the two can eliminate Gear and Static. Afterward the two would claim Virgil and Richie. Virgil for Ebon, and Richie for Hotstreak. I can't give out how I know all this but to say be very careful for the next two weeks after I leave. Or Ebon and Hotstreak will win this and that cannot happen it would turn my world upside down" _**finishes Richie.

****"I can't believe Hotstreak wants Richie and Ebon wants Virgil" speaks up Adam.

"You'll never catch me dating Hotstreak" growls out Richie.

"Why would you he'd burn you to death with his power" laughs Virgil.

"Yeah well Ebon would take away the light putting you in the dark forever" shot back Richie.

"You two need to get a life" smiles Shenice.

"Or each other" laughs Alley.

"OK, clam down everyone, we can't let the two get forced into a relationship they don't want to be in. I've talked to someone who lives in that world, and he said the Metahumans rule the world. It's total chaos and Static and Gear can't do a thing, they can't get away from Ebon and Hotstreak" Angel says as she walks to the window to look outside of it.

"So what are we going to do about Ebon and Hotstreak if we don't know all of his plans?" Asks Robin getting up from his position.

"We foil his plan one step at a time, you see if Virgil starts to date someone, and later on has sex with this person. We can hope out of everything that Virgil gets pregnant, this way Ebon can't have what he really wants" Angel states sitting back down.

"What does Ebon really want" asks Permafrost looking up at Angel.

"He wants Virgil's first child what else would he want" answers Angel looking around the room at everybody.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this plan, cause last I knew I don't have to do anything at all" shouts out Virgil standing up.

"Yes of course you do" smiles Starfire.

"There are not many men in our groups that are free, Derek and Alley are dating, Adam married to my sister, the only one free on our team is Richie. I don't want to put him in an awkward position, asking his to be wit me as more then my best friend is a lot to ask. So that leaves none one unless Richie says yes" comes Virgil voice as he stares out the window, not wanting to look at anyone.

"How about your team Robin?" asks Mirage.

"I'm already taken along with BeastBoy, only one not is Cyborg and it's up to him" answers Robin looking towards Cyborg.

"I'd love to but I'm part machine I can't help, only one who can is Richie" comes Cyborg.

"We have to find someone who's willing to do this, but who" growls out Angel.

"Um don't I get a say in this" speaks out Richie standing up in the middle of the room.

"Yeah of course" sighs Angel.

"I'll do it but I want to go into that room, and you guys stay out here as we talk about it ok" Richie walks into the other room, sitting on the bed.

Virgil shrugs his shoulder going into the room, he stays a little away from Richie not knowing how to take that he's willing to be with him. He sits on the other bed looking straight at Richie, his thoughts around the fact that he's willing to have sex with him. Richie smiles sheepishly at Virgil before slipping off the bed, he walks up to Virgil. He sighs as he sits down next to Virgil, he knows what has to be done he just can't believe he gets what he's wanted for so long. He turns to Virgil smiling, knowing Virgil may not like him the same way but knowing the two don't have a choice if they wish to stay out of Ebon and Hotstreak's grasp.

"I have something to confess before we do anything at all" he looks into Virgil's eyes. "I've waited so long for the chance just to kiss your lips, and know I get to" he gulps. "I want to be more then just Best Friends forever. I want to be your lover" he gets up turning his back to Virgil. "I fell in love with you a long time ago, and I hope you feel the same this is just not some job, I'm doing it to help. It's, I'll do this because I love you" Richie waits for Virgil to say something, anything at all.

"What do you mean they know a little more about my plan" screams Ebon.

Ebon just found out that the two teams are so close to finding out his entire plan. This means he's got to work as quickly as he can to finish his plan, but that would be hard considering Virgil disappeared from the hospital room. He doesn't know where he is at the moment but he has everyone of him member out looking for him as best as they can. He can't let Virgil slip through his fingers as he's gotten so close to capturing him for the first time since he's laid his eyes on him. He sits down as Shiv comes into the room; Shiv is so tired he falls asleep on the floor instead of getting to his bed room.

Ebon moves Shiv to his bedroom onto his bed, letting him sleep considering Shiv's been up for twenty-six hours.

TBC oh my god I need help I don't' know what to do. Now that's Richie's feeling are in the air how can I go about finishing Ebon's plan or will Virgil get a chance to tell Richie how he feels. Help me my readers please.


	6. Virgil’s Reaction

Here's the sixth chapter I don't own anything I swear with my life.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted; The bell rings, and I'm back in school, no body know what I do; Ok, Superhero Static Shock.  
Virgil's Reaction

Ebon gets up growling out to the world if his plans don't go as planned he will be extremely pissed off about that, his plans need to work out if he ever wants to eat what he really want. Which Ebon never gets because of Static and Gear are in the way, so he must learn on how to get rid of them once and for all, but to do that he needs to get stronger. Yet he has no way to get stronger but to team up with a couple of really bad guys who also want Static and Gear out of the picture, that should have been easy turns out there are not all to many bad guys that want to go up against the duo. Things are not easy when it comes to be a bad guy, one never knows who to trust or who to hate in this world. Especially the bang babies, they have mutated powers as well so one must be careful around them.

That still doesn't stop Ebon from doing want he wants to do at any given time or place. Shiv sighs as he watches Ebon walk around the room once more, he wants Ebon to notice him for once. That's why tonight he's going to tell Static the rest of Ebon's plans, this way they'll put a stop to it. He would just go after Virgil and get rid of him but to lock him up for good maybe, yet he doesn't want any real trouble. Trouble he will have is Ebon finds out about his plan but he'll make sure he doesn't because I tell Talon something different.

Shiv waits until Ebon is asleep before he makes his move, leaving the place saying to Talon he's going for a walk. Not wanting anyone to follow him to the place he's going to at the moment. He's walking down the street toward Virgil's home, knowing that Virgil will get his message to Static as soon as possible. He walks up to the door, knocking lightly on the door for fear he may be interrupting something. The door opens to Virgil's Father being in the door way, Shiv sighs knowing he'll have to leave it with him.

"Sir I have a package that Virgil must give to Static, it's about Ebon's finally plan. Make sure my name doesn't come up, I can't have Ebon knowing I betrayed him" says Shiv handing over the small envelope.

"Thank you I'll pass it down, don't worry no one will know" smiles Robert taking the package and shutting the door.

Robert looks at the package knowing his son is out and wont be back for a couple of days because of a decision he has made. Adam told him that his son will have to make a very difficult decision whether to become Ebon's or to get pregnant from one of the good guys. Robert is hoping it is Richie that his son chooses to get pregnant from, those two in his mind deserve each other. Sharon comes home to see her father reading the paper with no Virgil in site, her first reaction is something has happened to him. She sits down next to her father looking at the package wondering what that could be for, so she asks.

"What's this for?" she asks picking it up.

"It's for Virgil, someone dropped it off for him" answers Robert putting down the paper.

"Where is the brat now?" asks Sharon getting up to go to bed soon.

"Out for the weekend, won't be back anytime soon" he answers getting up he heads upstairs to put the package in Virgil's room for right now.

Angel is sitting by the window looking out at the stars the two have only just gone in there to talk to each other and to err make love. She sighs looking out at everyone here, Nightingale is out and about with Bricks because it's the only time their aloud outside without being burned by the sun. Nails, Mirage and Permafrost are talking quietly about how Static saved their lives and set them straight on the path of justice. Shenice, and Starfire are talking about their powers, while Cyborg and BeastBoy are playing some games. Robin and Raven are meditating , while Terra is sleeping the night away.

"I wonder if everything is going alright in there for them" sighs Nails after a little while.

"We can hope for the best can't we" smiles Shenice.

"Let's hope it is going great and the two finally admit it to each other that they love one another" says Adam as he returns from his round about check of the city.

Cyborg and BeastBoy get up leaving to start their round, while leaving they say good night to most.

"Don't think it's too much of a problem for most of us to sleep for a while" smiles Angel getting up.

Virgil just heard the best thing he could possibly here in his entire life of existence in this world. Richie loves him, actually loves him Virgil still stares at Richie trying to find his own thoughts. At the moment he just wants to kiss Richie on the lips, he moves closer to Richie wrapping his arms around him. Bringing Richie even closer to his body, he leans down, placing his lips of Richie's soft lips. At first the kiss starts out one sided, before Richie's mind realizes what's going on for him to kiss back.

The kiss starts out slow and unsure, turning into a very passionate kiss, Richie licks Virgil's lip running his tongue along Virgil's lips. Virgil automatically opens his mouth letting Richie push his tongue into his mouth. Virgil fights for dominances with his tongue but finally gives in, letting Richie's tongue roam his mouth. Richie taking this chance to roam Virgil's mouth, he moves his tongue all over the inside Virgil's mouth tasting ever bit of him as he can. Breaking the kiss to breathe Virgil and Richie smile at each other, Richie pushes Virgil back onto the bed.

"Love you too Rich" smiles Virgil as Richie bends down to kiss him again.

"Shush love and lets make love now" smiles Richie after breaking the kiss.

Richie takes off Virgil's shirt tracing his tongue along the nape of Virgil's neck, moving his tongue up to an earlobe. He nibbles on the earlobe before blowing on it getting a low moan from Virgil, smiling Richie moves his tongue down to the collarbone. Leaving a nice red spot that will turn into a hickey, Richie moves his tongue to the left nipple. His right hand going up to pinch and rub the right nipple, as his left hand roams the rest of Virgil's body. Sucking on the left nipple gets him another moan from the body beneath him that he moves over to the right nipple.

Richie's right hand moves to the rim of Virgil's pants tracing the rim before slipping his hand inside to touch the greatest jewel on Virgil. Virgil emits a small squeak in surprise, Richie moves his other hand down and tugs on the pants letting Virgil know he wants them off. Virgil responds by lifting up his lower half letting Richie pull both his pants and boxers off of him. Richie starts to kiss his way down Virgil's body stopping at the belly button to suck and dip his tongue inside. Richie's hands slip down to fondly his balls with his tongue slips down one side of Virgil's thigh, just missing the erected organ Virgil's hips move up to get more contact.

"Now, now love you'll have to wait for that" chuckles Richie as he takes one ball into his mouth.

Richie moves it around in his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the sounds that are coming from Virgil's sweet lips. Taking in the other one he gives it the same treatment, before he licks the tip of Virgil's penis, tasting the precum. Smiling to himself Richie takes the organ completely into his mouth moving his tongue around it. Loving the moans that are coming from Virgil's throat, Richie feels the organ hardening in his mouth as he starts to such on it. Virgil throws his head back revealing in the please that's being send throughout his whole body, he grips the sheets under him tighter as he feels his climax building up inside of him.

Richie deep throats Virgil on last time before Virgil spills his seed into Richie's mouth not needing to swallow, he goes up to Virgil kissing his mouth to let him taste himself. Richie leans over to grab the lube, he sticks up three fingers that Virgil takes into his mouth sucking on them, as he does that Richie's mouth attacks Virgil's neck. Giving him another hickey to go with the first one, after a couple more minutes Richie takes out his three fingers, spreading Virgil's legs to make more room. Taking a finger he sticks into the small moving it around, he sticks the second in moving them both around before making a scissors cut to open him up some. Putting the third in, doing the same as the last two, before pulling the three out he makes sure Virgil is stretched enough, Richie removes the fingers getting a low moan of protest.

Richie catches Virgil's lips in a hot passionate kiss wanting him to be silent as can be for when he pushes himself inside. Pushing his legs further apart, Richie positions his tip in front of the hole, pushing in nice and slowly. Giving Virgil enough time to say stop, Virgil winces in pain put stays silent trying to keep his mind of the kiss Richie is giving him. Fully sheathed Richie stays still until Virgil adjusts himself to be comfortable enough for Richie to move again. Pushing his hip forward into Richie's body Virgil's letting Richie know he's ready to go, Richie slowly start thrusting into him.

Going faster with each thrust enjoying the pleasure that's shooting up throughout his body, he breaks the kiss to moan out load along with Virgil. Virgil starts to thrust just as fast to the rhythm, moving one hand up to tangle in Richie's hair as the other grips Richie's back. Moving together as one being, Richie places both hands on each side of Virgil to keep himself up off of Virgil. Thrusting until he knows he'll reach the top soon, he grabs Virgil's erection and starts to pump along with each thrust he makes. Both reaching climax at the same time screaming each others names out as Virgil spills on their stomachs and Richie spills inside of Virgil.

"Richie" screams Virgil.

"Virgil" screams Richie.

Pulling out of Virgil, Richie drops down next to him, breathing heavily he pulls Virgil closer to his body. Letting Virgil put his head on Richie's chest they both smiling as they slip off into a peaceful sleep. But before they totally fall asleep Virgil softly whispers three words to Richie, Richie places a kiss on Virgil's head before whispers four words back to him.

"Love you Rich" whispers Virgil.

"Love you too Virg" whispers Richie as the two fall into a deep but peaceful sleep.

Angel smiles as she opens the door to see if the two are now asleep, smiling as she watches the most beautiful figures sleeping. Now that, that part of her job is done all she has to do is wait to make sure Virgil gets pregnant with Richie's child. If not her world will not be the same ever again, thinking this she closes the door going into the main room. Adam comes into the main room from the hallway that leads to the door to go outside, he nods his head letting her know she can leave to sleep for a little while. Good she needs to go see Shiv real quick to make sure he's given Robert the letter about the rest of Ebon's plans inside of it.

Knowing all of this she takes off toward Ebon's hiding place wanting to catch Shiv on his way back to the place so they can talk. Angel knows that Shiv loves Ebon and can't get him to notice him, so she has a little plan that will get him noticed. That is if Shiv is willing to do as she says, which he may not want to do at all, but some people become drastic in what they do to get the one they want or really love. She stands in the darkness waiting for Shiv to walk by that way she can grab him and tell him her plan without him ever seeing her face. she smiles as he comes into her view that way she can tell him everything he needs to know about catching Ebon himself.

TBC Well Chapter Six is done now so we can celebrate I'll make it pass six chapters for this story lets hope it makes it pass eight chapters now. Review for me please.


	7. Ultimate Key?

-1Hey there this is the seventh chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. This fic is going along nicely for the time being. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter but many things have come up like not having a monitor because it blew. So now after this long wait here it is chapter seven of my Shocking New World. Now we dig deeper.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Ultimate Key?

Angel grabs Shiv pulling him into the brush to have a talk with him about everything that is going on at the moment. She smiles as Shiv looks at her as if she were not even there at the moment which doesn't make sense to her.

"Did he get the package?" asks Angel sitting down next to the tree.

"Yes now if you will excuse me I need to get back before he wakes up and notices I'm gone" answers Shiv turning around to leave.

"Wait I might know a way for Ebon to notice you and acknowledge you" Angel states looking at Shiv with an attitude.

"Really what?" asks Shiv turning back around to look at Angel.

"I think we should be a lot more careful with the two in that room sleeping" sighs Nails.

"That is true but what can we do, I mean the two just got done making love and Virgil might get pregnant from it. How are we suppose to be careful with them when they keep fighting metahumans all the time? They never think about themselves always about the victims" remarks Shenice sitting down.

The two have been guarding the room Virgil and Ritchie are in to make sure nothing goes wrong that way the two are save. Shenice gets up walking out of the room to come back with some food for the both of them to eat.

"We must bring them up here to keep out of trouble, that baby needs to be born and trained in the goodness or else we are all doomed" growls out Batman.

"You don't know what you are talking about that baby won't be special at all now calm down nothing bad will happen to the baby or Virgil or Ritchie" remarks Superman.

"You don't know what you are talking about, I do they will come for him and when they get him nothing will stop them from ruling the world" yells Batman standing up looking at everyone in the room.

Batman growls out loud, turn around walking away from the table going to his room. He needs to keep the baby to be born in nine months safe from the evil that will come for it not long after it is born. He paces his room coming up with an idea, he'll just kidnap Virgil and the baby right after the baby is born that way he can protect it from harm until it is old enough to know that it must be good. How to kidnap them without his little army going after him trying to get them back, can nothing be simple anymore.

"I want that baby that which will be born from Gear and Static, that baby will lead us to victory over the world" growls out an unfamiliar voice.

Another person bows down as he comes into the room, looking up to see his master ranting and raving about Static and Gear. On how he must get their baby that which will be the most powerful child of this century, knowing that Static and Gear are the strongest of this time. The person gets up going over to a cabinet to get some ingredients to make a potion that which will calm his master down.

Knowing that waiting patiently for the time to take Virgil and his child is taking a toll on his master but soon it will happen. Nothing can stop it from happening no one can stop it, not even the future girl for she knows what is going to happen but it may not turn out the same way as the last time. His master will not let that happen again, this time the two will become the ultimate key to their victory.

Virgil Hawkins is the Ultimate key to the Ultimate Victory but for now they must wait for the perfect time to take him. Giving the potion to his master the servant goes back to his room to work on the plan to take Virgil away from his protector. The protector is the only reason they have not gone after him yet, because his protector is always around Virgil making it hard to take him anywhere.

Ritchie wakes up to the sun in his eyes, adjusting his eyes he realizes he is neither in his room nor Virgil's room at all. Looking around the room Ritchie remembers last nights passionate time with the one he truly loves Virgil. Looking down at the sleeping face of Virgil he smiles at the thought of finally having him all to himself for the rest of his life.

Getting up from his spot he unwraps himself from Virgil, going into the bathroom which he thanks god is in the next room that is connected to the room he's in. Taking a nice long shower to make sure he doesn't smell like sex, not wanting any of his friends to say something mean even if joking around. As he showers he thinks about what is going to happen now that this has happened and how will Virgil's father and sister take to this news.

Virgil opens his eyes stretching his arms and legs he feels next to him to see if Ritchie is still sleeping or not. Feeling he's not there Virgil sits up looking around the room, hearing the shower running he smiles slipping out of bed. Wincing in pain Virgil slowly makes his way to the bathroom, knowing that Ritchie is taking his time wanting to think things through like a genius always does.

Walking into the bathroom making sure he doesn't make a sound he opens the shower stepping into the shower. He warps his arm around Ritchie's waist scarring Ritchie some. Ritchie turns around kissing Virgil on the lips glad that Virgil came to him instead of staying away from him.

"Virgil are you in pain?" asks Ritchie kissing Virgil's neck moving down to his collar bone.

"Hmm, a little sore in the ass but otherwise I'm doing ok although I do feel a little off center but I'm guessing it means I am pregnant. I'm still a little nervous about that what am I going to tell my dad and my sister. Sure they'll accept you and the baby but we are not even married yet. Oh well I'll worry about that later. Love you" says Virgil just wanting to lay down with Ritchie and get more sleep.

"Interesting I love you too; now wash while I get us some clothes then back into the bed for you. Breakfast will come after that so we can leave before lunch time" says Ritchie getting out of the shower.

Ritchie moves into the other room seeing some clean clothes already put out for them he puts some on; going out into the hallway he smiles at the two sleeping at this door. He walks into the kitchen to see Permafrost cooking up some breakfast for the whole group in the safe house. Ritchie smiles at her sitting down at the table hoping to get some warm tea for him and coffee for Virgil. Shenice comes into the room smiling at the two she sits down across from Ritchie yawning, Permafrost chuckles as she puts some food in front of Shenice.

"Here Ritchie two breakfast for you and Virgil hope to keep it warm for you two so hurry up and eat it ok" smiles Permafrost putting a tray in front of Ritchie for him to take back to their room.

"Thank you so much see you all later" smiles Ritchie taking the tray he stands up taking it with him.

Ritchie walks back to their room to see Virgil reading a book in the bed with his clothes on him instead of being naked. Ritchie smiles putting the tray on Virgil's lap he gets up next to him laying down. The two slowly eat everything on the plate enjoying each others presence for the time that they have before they must return to talk to Robert and Sharon.

"How do you feel?" asks Ritchie putting the tray on the side stand.

"Still a little sore but I should be fine in a couple of hours. Never knew one could hurt down there so much from making love" sighs Virgil sitting up some more wishing to leave soon.

"You should not move so much right now, first heal, and then fight the bad guys" laughs Ritchie wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist tired still.

"Fine but when do we leave?" asks Virgil sticking his head in the crook of Ritchie's neck.

"When Adam gets here to take us to the house" yawns Ritchie pulling Virgil closer to his body, "now get some sleep while we can".

"Love you" states Virgil closing his eyes smelling Ritchie's hair.

"Love you too" sighs Ritchie laying his head down on the pillow.

Sharon pulls the car up to the safe house not knowing that is what it really is; she waits as Ritchie and Virgil step out of the house. Ritchie gets into the back letting Virgil claim the front with his sister hoping the two might start talking to each other. Yet that doesn't happen because neither says a word all the way to the house so Ritchie has to wait until they get to the house. Pulling up to the house Ritchie helps Virgil into the house, realizing that Virgil is thinking of a way to break the news to his father and sister.

"Hey Mr. H can me and Virgil talk to you and Sharon for a few minutes it won't take long at all" smiles Ritchie placing Virgil on the couch softly.

"Sure boys what did you guys wish to talk about?" asks Robert sitting in his chair.

"Yeah please I'd like to know what is so important it involves me" sighs Sharon sitting down.

"Sharon, Dad you remember the liquid poured down my throat, how I am able to get pregnant?" asks Virgil.

"Yes I remember well" states Robert.

"Same here" sighs Sharon.

"Well you see we found out that Ebon wanted to impregnate Virgil with his child. So our team came up with a way to get around that, and that is me getting Virgil pregnant instead" replies Ritchie not looking at the family.

"WHAT?" Shouts Sharon.

"I see when" replies Robert.

"We already have dad I am pregnant so what are your thoughts" sighs Virgil looking at Ritchie then Sharon then his father.

"I need to think this over" says Sharon getting up and leaving the room.

"Ritchie you'll have to get a job to help pay for the baby and make me this promise to take care of my son and my grandson. Don't forget that when you two are eighteen you're to marry" states Robert getting up.

"No problem I'll take care of them both, I planned on it" Ritchie smiles Hugging Robert.

"Thanks dad, we'll be going to bed now" smiles Virgil hugging his father before taking Ritchie's hand pulling him up to his room.

Ritchie smiles as he's pulled into Virgil's room, the door closes behind him with a click it's locked. Laughing he watches as Virgil starts to get undressed to put on his pajama's on, because he's still tired after everything that has happened so far.

"Is it true you were planning on marrying me when we turned eighteen?" asks Virgil looking at Ritchie.

"Of course I would never impregnate you without marrying you as well. But that is not the only reason why I'm going to marry you, I'm going to marry you Virgil Hawkins because I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life" answers Ritchie changing into his pajama's to sleep with Virgil.

"I love you too, so do you have the rings now" smiles Virgil getting under the covers on the bed hoping to get more sleep.

"Not telling you now get some sleep I'm going to get me something to drink" laughs Ritchie opening the door and leaving.

Virgil closes his eyes happy that something is going right in his life and for now he can rest easy without worry over anything. He's pregnant, he's in love with Ritchie, he's dating Ritchie, he's going to marry Ritchie someday, he's a superhero named Static, and he's got the best father in the world. Virgil puts his hand on his stomach knowing that a life is growing inside of him right now and he'll carry that child for nine months. Oh man how's he going to do his school work, how's he to graduate from school.

Ritchie walks down the stairs into the kitchen, going to the cabinet to pull a glass off the shelf to pour him some water to drink. He sits down at the table with his glass, taking slow sips of it thinking over everything that has happened in the past couple of days. _First Virgil is made to drink this liquid that makes he be able to have children, I make love with him so Ebon doesn't get a chance to impregnate him. Now I have to take care of the child and Virgil, good thing I work for the government as Gear, getting a lot of money that I'm saving up. _

Robert comes into the room, noticing Ritchie sitting at the table thinking about something very seriously. He shacks his head real glad that Ritchie is like a son to him, maybe now their life can run somewhat smoothly. Even if the two are Static and Gear and they must fight the bang babies. _Maybe I should talk to him he is having a hard time, although I think Virgil is having a harder time. _

"Ritchie are you feeling alright?" asks Robert sitting down across from him.

"Yeah Mr. H I'm fine. I'm just worried about what the future holds for us. We still don't know what Ebon's full plan is yet and that will keep me worried for a while" answers Ritchie not looking up to see Robert.

"I see so maybe this will help I got it from Shiv he said it has Ebon's full plans in it" say's Robert pushing a brown envelope toward Ritchie.

"Thanks I'll take a look at this tomorrow morning but for now I think I'll get back to Virgil" states Ritchie picking it up he leaves the room heading back up stairs.

"Damn that protector he's in the way of me getting what I want. Ebon you must put the plan into action soon" growls out the same unfamiliar voice.

"Yes master" bows Ebon the servant leaving the room.

Shiv sighs shacking his head hoping that this will work out, and that that evil man will not win this war. Hoping that Ritchie figures out what the Ultimate Key is and how to activate it to save the world from Ultimate Evil.

Ritchie slips into the bed under the covers, wrapping his arms around Virgil's pulling him up to his chest. He smiles as Virgil starts purring in his sleep, closing his eyes he places his head on top of Virgil's falling asleep.

Yay I'm done chapter seven now onto chapter eight and I apologize early for the wait that will be going on until I can update chapter eight. I am in my last year of high school so give a break; I'm working the best I can at the moment. See ya for the Next Chapter.


	8. Why Such A Long Wait

Hey there this is the eighth chapter, I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. Alright now this is going lovely here comes the next chapter yay. So now here is chapter eight of my Shocking New World.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Why Such A Long Wait For Something So Wonderful

Four Months Later

Virgil slowly wakes up with arms wrapped around him, he turns his head slightly to look at his bed partner, who is Richie. Richie smiles looking down at Virgil leaning down some to kiss him on the lips, pulling back to look into his eyes. Virgil shifts so he is now facing Richie milking all the loving he can before tomorrow morning.

He's out of school now because of Richie, he can now spend all his time on the baby and Richie. Richie has been working at the center getting paid, he puts the money away because it is for the kid. Right now he only has two thousand and four hundred dollars which is not enough to take care of his child.

"Ah I don't want today to end cause tomorrow I wont see you at all until the weddings two days from now" sighs Virgil snuggling into Richie's chest.

"I know but it is the tradition of having a wedding so we must follow besides you'll stay here and I'll be at Adams and Sharon's house" laughs Richie unwrapping himself from Virgil.

Richie gets up, changing from his pajama's to regular clothes, he heads downstairs to the kitchen to get them something to eat. Considering he's a better cook than Sharon, he's now cooking every single meal Virgil is eating so he can stay healthy while carrying their child. Sometimes he doesn't get why everything has happened to him and Virgil.

On the other hand the two have done so much good with their powers, that maybe this is a gift to show that the work they do is appreciated. _The wedding is in two days soon I'll be married to Virgil and my name will stay Richie Foley but Virgil's will become Virgil Hawkins-Foley. I hope he likes it I mean a new name to write down when signing things off, _thinks Richie.

Virgil gets out of bed, looking at his smooth stomach still knowing that soon it wont be like that because he has a child growing inside his stomach. _I can't believe I'm going to be a mom at age of eighteen and I am a male human with powers. I wonder if my child will be girl or boy or if he'll have any powers like me or like Richie._

Virgil gets changed into his normal clothes, heading downstairs to eat some of Richie's food and go about his day looking for a job he can start in one weeks time. A job with a flexible hours that way he can go fight the bad guys without worrying about if he'll lose his job or not. Going into the kitchen he sees Richie still cooking him some food, not looking at him Virgil sneaks up to Richie wrapping his arms around his waist.

Richie jumps a little before he melts into Virgil's arms turning around to kiss him full on the lips, warping his arms around Virgil's waist. The two kiss as the door opens not hearing it, a noise is heard and the two jump apart from each other to see Robert standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see that the fire has not gone out for you two but enough kissing, Richie might want to check on the food" states Robert sitting down not phased at what he just saw.

"Ah my food, shame on you Virgil you distracted me from cooking I could of burned the food" exclaims Richie turning around to turn the stove and serve the food he cooked into three plates, giving one to each.

"Sorry I couldn't help it I wont see you tomorrow and I want to make today last as long as possible" pouts Virgil eating his food.

"Fine we'll stay in your room all day except to eat and go to the bathroom making out and watching movie's all day if you wish" sighs Richie knowing that that would cheer him up a little bit.

"Can we pop?" asks Virgil looking up with a lot of hope in his eyes.

"As long as you don't hurt yourself Virgil or the baby" answers Robert looking up at his son.

"You're the best pop" laughs Virgil getting up he hugs his father picking up his bowl and puts in the sink alone with his own.

Richie laughs as he gets up, he washes the dishes with Virgil watching him as Robert goes off to work at the center. Virgil gets bored so he heads up to his room to pop in a movie that they can ignore once Ritchie comes up to the room. A couple of minutes later Richie appears in the doorway smiling at Virgil who's on his bed watching the movie.

Before Virgil came down.

"Ritchie did you read the papers that were given to you?" asks Angel over the phone.

"Yes and I know what to do to stop it but I'm not sure his father would like it very much" replies Richie as he starts cooking the food.

"I hope you know what you are doing" she sighs hanging up the phone.

"I hope I know what I am doing too, but it has to be done" mutters Richie to himself as he hangs up the phone.

Screams can be heard throughout the small shack, as Ebon walks into the small shack wondering what is going on. Ebon walks to the room at the end of the shack going in, he sees Shiv on the floor blood spilling out around him. The Master is over him with a knife smiling at the weakness Shiv is showing at the moment, happy to get in some torture.

"Master why are you Torturing Shiv/" asks Ebon as a servant comes into the room to bandage Shiv up and to bring him to the dungeons.

"He gave me news that someone told Richie my plan, but he didn't find out who. So I am torturing him to make him remember who told my plans to Richie. I need Virgil and that baby and if Richie knows all my plans are ruined" growls out the Master throwing the knife at Ebon.

Ebon dodges the knife but doesn't say anything else as he goes down to the dungeons to take of Shiv's wounds himself. He opens the door and dismisses the servant taking his place of dressing the wounds to stop the bleeding hoping Shiv isn't too damaged. Shiv doesn't say anything at all letting Ebon's hands work on him for the time being not real wanting to explain himself to Ebon.

"Shiv that was stupid of you to report something like that to him" states Ebon not looking at Shiv's face.

"I had to say something to him, or he would of hurt you instead. I couldn't let that happen as you're the master mind behind capturing Virgil and Static" replies Shiv standing up and walking away from Ebon.

"I can take care of myself I don't need you to do me any favor's" barks Ebon turning to look at the back of Shiv.

"I can't help it, but if you don't want my help I'll leave you alone from now on. Don't bother coming after me or I'll call Static's team to get you away from me" shouts Shiv leaving the room.

"Wait up man I didn't mean it like that, it's just that no one has ever done anything like that for me, so stay with me and from now on let me do the protecting got it" states Ebon wrapping his arms around Shiv's wait pulling him closer to his own body.

"Do you mean it?' asks Shiv.

"EBON GET UP HERE NOW AND BRING SHIV WE HAVE WORK TO DO" screams the Master getting angry.

Batman cursed slightly because he couldn't kidnap Virgil before he got married to Richie because this was a good thing to happen. One step closer to stopping the evil that wishes to claim Virgil as his own and raise the son as Evil. How does he know this fact? Simple the evil one tried to kidnap Robin once when he was in Batman's control in his town.

Now he must convince the others that Virgil is in danger and must be protected from the evil one who calls himself Master. He has heard tale of the Ultimate Key and the Protector but he doesn't understand what it means. He can't about that now but he can wonder who is the Ultimate Key and who's the Protector between the two boys.

A Future That Has To Come

"This is frustrating, how can anyone not worry about the outcome of the past. Our past, their past, and so many innocent lives. This can't be happening to just have this come out of the blue, he goes into the past before the child is even born to try to get his hands on the Ultimate Key. It doesn't make any sense he failed and will fail again, so why try in a different time line, we can just go to the past and tell our past selves what to do" shouts a voice so full of anger.

"Calm down love, nothing will happen and you know it. Angel will take care of everything without revealing the future, so we have nothing to worry about. Besides we can't go to the past it would mess up everything that has happened to us. I know it is hard to think that he went to the past to harm us when he'll do it again in the near future. So please calm down" says a softer voice trying to calm the other voice down.

Robin sighs as he walks around in circles at the League's center on earth, thinking about something that has not come up in a long time. At one point the Master thought that Robin was the Ultimate Key, he knows what will happen if the Master gets his hands on Virgil and Ritchie. He can't let that happen so his team will go back to protect the two and their baby after they get back from their honeymoon.

As they are going to a place that they will be safe at for the time being. Which is great because his team does need a little vacation from all the crime fighting. He looks at his team watching them carefully hopping that they will get enough time off.

Cyborg is playing his video games, trying to get Beast Boy to play with him so he can beat his butt. Raven is reading a book she brought along so she would not get bored when they have nothing to do. Starfire is listening to music from her home planet, in her language which no one can understand.

BeastBoy is sitting on the floor looking out the window onto the view of Dakota City, enjoying the down time to just relax and not fight. Robin sighs turning away from them all wondering if Beast Boy is thinking the same thing as he is about the key and protector. Could the two really be just that and hold the world in their hands?

"BeastBoy can we talk?" asks Robin getting up from his spot and heading out the doorway.

"Sure" says BeastBoy following Robin out of the room.

"So what's up?" asks BeastBoy sitting down in another room.

"You remember Master don't you?" asks Robin instead of answering BeastBoy.

"Unfortunately I do" sighs BeastBoy looking away.

"Well he's after Virgil and Richie I'm afraid we'll have to face him" states Robin not looking at BeastBoy.

"I see, we can't let him get a hold on the two of them or their child. You and I both know what he'll do to them to figure out his little riddle of are they the Ultimate Key and Protector and if so who's who" replies BeastBoy walking out of the room not wanting to deal with the memories.

"Maybe I should give him some time before I start asking him to do anything for Virgil and Richie" murmurs Robin to himself.

Richie wakes up on the bed with his arms and legs wrapped around Virgil's body, nice and comfortable with his position. His legs are tangled with Virgil's as his arms are wrapped around Virgil' waist holding hands with Virgil's hands. Virgil's head is in the nook of his neck with his head placed on top, in a wonderful position he couldn't help but smile.

Kissing the top of his forehead, as he yawns he untangles himself from his position he garbs a bag from under the bed. Full of his clothes he brings it with him as he goes to the bathroom to change, he goes back into Virgil's room. Placing a note on the pillow that his head was resting on, he goes downstairs to see Adam waiting for him.

"Just let me cook him something to eat before I go. I know tomorrow we will be getting married but I don't want him to starve because of the cooking he doesn't like" asks Richie as he places the bag on the floor.

"This bag got clothes for your honeymoon as well inside" point Adam to the bag as he gets up.

"Yes it does, and Mr. H will be helping Virgil pack today for the honeymoon" states Richie as he starts to cook some breakfast for Virgil.

'Hurry up and cook him something to eat and get in my truck I'll let Mr. H know to wake him up to eat" sighs Adam as he picks up the bag bringing it out to his truck.

Knock, Knock

"Get up son you have food waiting for you" states Robert opening the door he brings a trey into the room.

"Mm Where's Richie?" asks a sleepy voice.

"Gone, tomorrow is your wedding, he made this before he left and it seems he wrote you a letter" answers Robert smiling at his sleepy son, he leaves the room.

_Dear Virgil,_

_Morning sunshine, I'm sorry I'm not there to see you wake up today but tomorrow is the big day. I hope you enjoy the breakfast I made today. I think you'll like this one more then my others I do hope you will think of me all day and all night. I know I will be thinking of you and how much I'll be missing you, but I know that soon we'll be together forever. Don't forget to practice your vows I will be practicing mine all day just for you._

_Love,_

_Richard Foley_

_Wow he really can leave one hanging, I can't believe I fell asleep so soon last night. Man I didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted to with him, _thinks Virgil. He yawns as he reaches for the trey to eat the yummy food his soon to be husband made him.

TBC Wow this is so weird to end this quickly typed well for me at least. So on to the next chapter of the story which is chapter nine.


	9. A Day

-1Hey there this is the ninth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. Alright now this is going lovely here come the next chapter yay. So now here is chapter nine of my Shocking New World.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

A Day Until The Wedding

"Thanks for taking me in for the night, I'm nervous about my own wedding" states Richie placing his bag in a guest room on the bed.

"Not a problem, just make yourself at home and don't worry about it" smiles Adam sitting down on his couch.

Richie goes up to his room, sitting down on the bed he takes a good look around the room he's in. On the far side of the room is a door that leads to a private bathroom, there is a nightstand beside the bed, and one dresser near a full walk in closet. Richie sighs lying back onto the bed, his mind wonders to Virgil who should be up by now and what he's going to be doing all day.

_Damn am I so bored, I can't believe it, how do people stand to be away from the one they love for one day. I wonder what he'll be doing besides packing for our honeymoon, but how will he pass the day. Now my plan to keep us safe for our honeymoon I do hope Virgil will not hate me for place I will be taking him._

_Enough on that tomorrow I'll be married to him, so for now happy thoughts until I absolutely have to think about it. There must be something I can do though to keep him and our child even safer after the honeymoon. Why is everything so hard on us what did we do to deserve this? _

Thinks Richie as he closes his eyes blocking out the room and sinking deeper into his own thoughts. As he listens to the people on the streets below going about there everyday lives, Richie thinks about how his life is changing. A scream pierces through the morning air, Richie bolts up going for his bag and getting backpack out and turning into Gear.

A women screams again as a fire ball goes down the middle of the road, laughing as he keeps walking and waiting. He stops in the middle of the road waiting for his target to appear, knowing that others will be there as well but he doesn't mind fighting more then one at a time. Gear flies in low taking a good look at the bang baby?

"You're not Hotstreak" states Gear as he lands.

"No, that loser is nothing compared to me. The name's Flames and I am here because the Master commands it of me.

Taking a good look at Flames, he noticing that the guy is wearing a red tight sleeveless shirt, with red skin tight pants. His hair is as red as flames themselves and his body is surrounded by his flames not burning his clothes. Permafrost, Nails, and She-Bang come up next to Gear ready to fight this new bad guy as soon as they know what he is.

"Are you a bang baby?" asks She-Bang looking at him.

"No, I was born this way, my Master made me and I only serve him. Now come with me Gear or I'll be forced to use violence" answers Flames looking at Gear.

"I wont go with you to whoever this Master guy is" growls out Gear getting ready to drench Flames.

Robin appears next to him throwing something at Flames up it burns before it gets to him. Beast Boy is behind Flames in his dog form growling at him, Cyborg is ready to fire as well as Starfire. Raven sighs as she gets ready to use her powers to keep everyone save from his powers.

"Don't think any of your weapons will reach him in time, I suggest you leave now with Beast Boy and Raven" states Robin.

"Alright I will" sighs gear turning to leave.

"I don't think so, Air, Ice, Earth, and Shadow comes out now" shouts Flames taking a step forward toward Gear.

Four people shows up in a whirl of shadows and wind, the four gather around Gear blocking his path to escape from the fight. One is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, with white pants, her hair is white, and wind is whipping around her, this one must be Air. Another one is wearing a blue shirt, with blue pants, her hair is blue and there is ice floating around her body, this one must be Ice.

Another one is wearing brown long sleeve shirt, with brown pants, his hair is brown and rocks are twirling around his body, this one must be Earth. Last one is wearing a black vest, with black shorts, his hair is black and he has a much bigger shadow under him, so this must mean he's Shadow. The four smiles at gear two of them grabbing both his arms to hold him still, so not to escape them.

"Gear if only you would of cooperated with me I wouldn't have to use force this on you. Ice and Air keep the rest of these guys busy Gear ahs a date with the Master" smiles Flames walking up to Gear.

"I don't think so" yells Gear getting away from the two that held him, Raven grabbed him making him disappear back to Adams house in his room.

"Thanks Raven" states Gear before she goes back to the fight.

"Damn where did your friend take him" yells Flames throwing flames at Robin.

"Some where you wont be able to find him" states Raven reappearing.

"Ice, Shadow go and see if you can't find Gear, damn it this is not suppose to happen" shouts Flames attacking Robin head on.

Beast Boy charges Earth, knowing he'll have a better chance with someone on the ground. Raven goes after Ice and Shadow using her powers to trace them around to make sure they don't find Richie. Starfire attacks Air battling against her powers with her star bolts keeping her airborne.

As the fight continues neither side giving in to the other a high sound comes and Air picks up the frequency listening to it. She stops fighting and goes to Flames whispering into his ear about something before she takes off. Flames growls as he tells Earth to quit fighting and to leave, that he'd be along soon he just has to take care of a few things.

"Well our Master wishes us to return to him, for he knows we can't do anything more at the moment. Too many hero's defending one person, for now I will retreat, but I wont do that often. Beast Boy I miss you why don't you come back to us, I'm sure the Master will be happy to see you again along with Robin of course" smirks Flames looking between the two happy that he will be back for them, Gear and Static.

Flames steps forward quickly kissing Beast Boy on the lips and disappears in a swirl of flames. Beast Boy spits as he wipes his mouth trying to get the taste out if his mouth, not liking the fact that Flames kissed him. Raven is angry beyond anything that Beast Boy got kissed by someone she doesn't even know, but she will be asking how Flames knew him.

Meanwhile Virgil is sitting in his room, trying to figure out what to bring on his honeymoon, he doesn't even know how long the two will be gone for that matter. He sighs as he stands up going over to his dresser as a knock on his door is heard. The door opens to reveal Robert his father standing in the doorway smiling at his son.

"Do you need any help son?" asks Robert chuckling at his sons face.

"Yeah Pop I sure do, I am so nervous I don't think I'll be able to do much at the moment" sighs Virgil sitting down again.

"Son calm down some, you have nothing to worry about everything will be fine" laughs Robert as he goes up to his son.

"I don't know Pops, not a lot of stuff ever goes my way. I just don't know if I'm ready to be a mother or a husband yet" states Virgil getting a little upset.

"Son, I know this was thrust upon you and not but choice either but if you're not ready is just an excuse. You know Richie wants what is best for you and this will protect you further and besides think of it this way you get to marry the man you love" speaks Robert helping his son pull out some clothes.

Virgil smiles knowing he isn't going to need much but maybe his father knows what Richie is planning for him. He picks up a piece of paper that has his vows written on, he mutterers the words to himself before placing the paper upside down. He tries reciting the words in front of his pops but he forgets a line, he sits down in frustration.

"Calm down son, you have all day to learn your lines" smiles Robert getting up he leaves his son alone to continue to practice.

Virgil sighs taking the piece of paper and rereading the words again and again so he can memorize them. He can't help but be perfect for his soon to be husband so he must say the vows right. No mistake can be made for tomorrow must be perfect; as it is the day his family gets bigger.

_Maybe I can do this; I mean nothing else can be done. I am carrying his child and I really do love him, so maybe marrying him will be the best. I just feel like I am moving way to fast, but once we are married we can slow down the relationship. _

_Richie must be having a lot more fun than I am, I know something went down in town today but I don't know what. Maybe he'll call me and tell me about it, or maybe he'll wait until after the honeymoon. I know I wont forget this so he knows that I will be wanting to know what happened._

Virgil falls backwards onto his bed; curling up into a small ball he quickly falls asleep. Robert knocks on the door, hearing no response he opens the door. Chuckling he covers his sleeping son up, before he closes the door behind him.

Angel sighs as she sits down in front of two people in the future, knowing she has done her job. Now it's up to Richie and Virgil to finish the job and succeed in it as well. The two people smile at her glad that some things haven't really changed from their past.

"So everything is going according to plan?" asks the calm voice.

"Yeah, the two will be married tomorrow and the baby will be born in five months" answers Angel.

"Good, we knew we could trust you Angel to get the job done on time" smiles the soft voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm the best now can I go hang out with some of my friends?" asks Angel standing up.

"Go ahead" chuckles the calm voice.

"Our daughter Angel is wonderful don't you think so love" smirks the soft voice.

"Alright let us get back to work" sighs the calm voice.

The Master sits down in his chair very mad at the fact that Gear got away. He watches as his bodyguard's torture Air, Ice, Flames, Earth, and Shadow for their failure. Air stubbles away with only a few places broken to a healing tank to heal her wounds.

Ice trips on her way to a healing tank and Earth picks her up putting her in as she has almost every bone in her body broken. Earth is just bleeding from many knife wounds on his body; he gets into a healing tank as well. Shadow uses his powers to move him into a healing tank as he can barely move any parts of his body.

Flames slumps down to the ground as the guards walk away happy with what they had done to the five. Flames keeps his head down as the other four fall into a deep sleep, as the Master moves to stand in front of Flames. The Master grabs a hand full of hair pulling Flames head up to his Master's level.

"You have failed me again, this time in catching a much younger version of Gear, and for not grabbing Beast Boy to bring back here. Now pay the Ultimate price for this kind of Failure" growls out the Master.

"Yes my Master" states Flames.

"Throw him into torture cell; let the Torture Man know e can do what he wants to Flames. Afterward he's to be thrown into his healing tank to heal" shouts Master to one of the guards.

"Sir" the guard says grabbing the arm of Flames half dragging him to the torture cell.

Doom is coming; well I think it is, tell me what you think. Flames, Air, Ice, Earth, Shadow, Torture Man, and Master are my people you want to use ask and I'll let you just don't email for it review for it. So then I'll remember to write it down and save it. I forget things so now onto chapter ten. Yay.


	10. The Wedding

Hey there this is the tenth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow, at least in this story I do.

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

The Wedding

Virgil opens his eyes, looking at the clock which reads four a clock in the morning, his wedding doesn't start until two in the afternoon. He has a long while to go before he can even prepare for the wedding that is to come. Lying back onto his bed he closes his eyes breathing in and out, trying to clear his thoughts so he can fall back asleep.

_ How am I going to spend today when all I want is for my wedding to take place like now? Yet that won't happen for another ten hours. Gods that long until I can see Richie again today better go by fast, so I won't have to wait long._

Getting up he goes downstairs, wondering around trying to think of something to do. He has to do something about the time he has on his hands which is a lot of time. He sits on the couch turning on the television to see what is on at this early in the morning.

"Ah man, why did I have to wake up this early today of all days?" asks Virgil to no one at all.

"You're up early Virgil" states Robert coming down the stairs to see his son on the couch.

"Yeah I woke up not to long ago and couldn't fall back to sleep" states Virgil looking up at his pop.

"I see to nervous to sleep because of your wedding" smiles Robert sitting next to his son.

"What am I going to do, until my wedding?" asks Virgil looking back at the television.

"I don't know son, I really don't know" smiles Robert getting up to cook his son something to eat.

"Richie, Richie wake up" smiles Sharon shaking Richie.

"Go away" mumbles Richie swatting away Sharon's hand.

"Really and here I thought you wanted to marry my brother" smirks Sharon.

"I've got time" mumbles Richie turning away from her.

"Hon, you'll miss the wedding if you sleep any longer. It's only two hours away" states Sharon leaving the room.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Yells Richie getting up he hops right into a shower to clean himself up.

Meanwhile Virgil is sitting in the church in the bride's room, even though he is not a bride. He is wearing a white tuxedo, and his hair is braided so that it will fall around his head. He looks in the mirror at the work that his father helped him do.

He looks good considering he got up at four in the morning, to nervous to go back to sleep. He really needs to find something to do before he's to marry his Richie. A knock on the door signals that someone wishes to talk to him.

"Come in" says Virgil looking away from the door.

"Little Bro you shouldn't do that what if I was Richie" states Sharon coming into the room closing the door behind her.

"Well I do want to see him" sighs Virgil smiling at his sis but doesn't say anything else.

"Richie is here and is getting ready for the wedding which will be in like thirty minutes, so get ready to walk down the aisle" smirks Sharon as her brothers face lights up at the thought of it being almost time.

"I can't wait, Pop better get here he's walking me down the aisle. He's to give me away to my best friend" states Virgil standing up to hug his sister.

"By the way Richie's parents are here for the wedding" smiles Sharon before she leaves the room.

Before Richie Gets to the Church

_ I can't believe they let me sleep in that late, I'm to be married in two hours and I'm not even ready for it. I really need to hurry up, argh this is just great I'm having a shower when I should be in a tux. Why can't people wake me up on time, instead of waking me up at like the last minute?_

Richie gets out of the shower and into his tux that which is black, so he can head to the church. He combs his hair to keep it back and tamed for the time being, so he can leave. Getting into Adams car the two rides off to the church getting ready to make sure everyone is at the church before the wedding starts.

Richie steps out of the car only to be met with his mother and father. Giving both a hug the four walk up the steps of the church and into it. Richie get even more nervous with each step closer to the altar, he looks at all the people walking around thinking that soon he's to be married. He smiles at Robert as he continues to the altar where the priest is waiting for him.

"Is everyone you and Virgil invited here?" asks the Priest.

"Yes everyone is here that we invited but there are a few that Robert invited that are here, so we are all set to start this wedding" states Richie stepping into his place in front of the Priest waiting for the music to start.

"Well shall we get this show on the road; fetch the Groom in the waiting room please" states the Priest.

"Alright time to go here you are" states Sharon handing her brother the small bouquet.

Walking to the door which leads into the main room of the church, the flower girl and ring man gets in front of him. As the Groom's maid of honor stepped up to slide in front of him. Virgil sighs as he here's the music start up, waiting for the doors to open up as well.

The song starts up, as the doors open up to reveal the flower girl. She moves down the aisle throwing her little flowers on the ground. The ring boy starts down the aisle after the flower girl reaches halfway to make sure everything go according to plan.

The maids of honor start down the aisle as the ring boy reaches halfway, Virgil is rather nervous as he steps out to start walking down the aisle. Richie turns to look at Virgil as he starts down the aisle, Richie's breath catches in his throat as he sees Virgil. Virgil looks up and smiles at Richie who smiles back as his father steps up next to him, giving him an arm.

"I can't believe I am giving away my son to my son's best friend" states Robert as the two head down the aisle.

"I can't either pops but it is happening and I can't be happier that it is" smiles Virgil looking at his father before turning back to look at his soon to be husband.

As the two draw closer to the altar Virgil gets nervous about what he is about to do, Richie makes a nod to Virgil letting him know that it is all going to be ok. Robert steps to the side watching as his son takes his place next to Richie. Richie takes Virgil's arm, turning to look at the Priest ready to give his life away to the man that means the most to him.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two men in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who does not wish for these two to be married speak now or forever hold your peace" states the Priest looking over the crowd.

"If Richard Foley starts by saying his vows, the rings ring boy" continues the Priest turning to Richie.

"I Richie Foley vow to take care of you, cherish you, and love you for the rest of your life. I will be the best husband and best father I can be to you and our unborn child. I am proud to claim you Virgil Hawkins" smiles Richie slipping a ring onto Virgil's ring finger.

"I Virgil Hawkins vow that I will try to make your job easier as I take care of our child and be the best husband to you. Although I may be some what out of it I can promise I will be the best that I can be. I am proud to claim you Richard Foley" smiles Virgil doing the same thing and places a ring onto Richie's ring finger.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may now kiss each other" states the Priest.

Richie wraps his arms around Virgil's waist, dipping him as he places a passionate kiss upon his new husband's lips. Virgil wraps his arms around Richie's neck pulling Richie closer so the kiss can be deepened. Pulling back the two look out at the crowd who are cheering the two on.

"Reception Party at the Center please continue on and we'll meet you all there" states Richie as he leads Virgil off to the side to sign a marriage contract.

Richie signs as _RICHARD FOLEY_ and Virgil signs as _VIRGIL HAWKINS-FOLEY_. Smiling the two get into a car heading for the reception, wanting to cut their cake and have some, as well as dance. As the two enter the room a camera is placed in front of their face, so to congratulate the two with wedding video.

The two go to the table sitting down as the rest of the guest sit down as well. Virgil and Richie cut the first piece of their cake off, serving their guests with the cake. The two take a piece each feeding it to the other, smiling the whole time having a grand time.

"Ok now it is time for the Grooms to dance to their wedding song then onto the father, son dance" announces Adam as the music starts up.

Richie pulls Virgil to the dance floor, slow dancing to the song the two picked out just for this time. Laughing the two get closer to each other enjoying the time they will have forever. As the song ends another song picks up and Robert taps Richie on the shoulder.

"May I take this dance with my son?" Robert asks the two.

"Yes, Mr. H. you can dance with him, I'll find my mom and dance with her" Richie answers handing his newly husband to the father.

"I am so proud of you son" says Robert.

"Pop I am happy that you approve with this so let us have some fun" smiles Virgil twirling his father around.

BOOM, the wall caves in as Flames walks into the room through the hole he just made.

"Mind if I crash the party and dance with the grooms" laughs Flames walking forward toward Virgil.

The Teen Titans attack Flames as Virgil and Richie get their guest out of the center and to safety. Virgil wants to go back and fight but he knows his child is more important than a fight with a bad guy. Richie grabs Virgil pulling him back to his body holding him as tight as he could without hurting him.

"They want us, for some reason Richie I'm scared that they will hurt everyone we know to get to us" whispers Virgil into Richie's ear.

"They want us because we might be the two keys to saving the world or destroying the world" whispers Richie back to Virgil.

"What are you talking about?" asks Virgil keeping his voice a whisper.

"Someone gave me some information as to why Ebon wants us, he working for some guy named Master. Master wants the Ultimate Key and to kill the Protector of the Ultimate Key. Ultimate key can either save the world from evil, or destroy the world" answers Richie keeping his voice a whisper too.

"So I am either the Ultimate Key or the Protector" whispers Virgil.

"Yes or I am either, we don't know" whispers Richie sitting down and pulling Virgil with him.

"It is hard to tell which is which, Master. The two seem to know when not to fight and when to fight; it seems they are as smart as their future selves. This will prove to be a problem toward us as I can not defeat them in the future, but sense their powers are not as strong. I may be able to defeat them when I get one alone but together they are too powerful. What are we to do master?" bows Flames in front of his Master.

"I AM NOT HAPPY; THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THAT RICHIE GOT AWAY. I WANT RESULTS I MUST GET MY HANDS ON THEM NOW. FLAMES YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED" Master Screams around his main room.

Flames bows and leaves the room, not wanting to feel anymore of his Masters wrath. Limping back to his room, he sits down awaiting the Torture Man's appearance to take him to a cell. This is not good he may have been created but only so much a non human body can take.

WAH TBC. Well I guess that this is good news next chapter is up and now to write the eleventh chapter. So Now the Honey Moon yay.


	11. Honeymoon

-1Hey there this is the eleventh chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow, mine in this fic if someone else has these character names I did not know.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line This is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

The Honeymoon

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line This is a line this is a line this is a line

Walking up to a car Richie and Virgil get into it, driving away smiling as they think about what has happened today. Richie drives non stop for a couple of hours before stopping and leading Virgil into a deluxe hotel.

Virgil who wants to sleep thanks to the baby draining his energy doesn't realize that Bruce Wayne owns the hotel. Stumbling into the hotel room, Richie puts Virgil down on the bed, he has the bagman put the bags down near the bed.

Richie sets to unclothing his new husband to make him more comfortable in the bed, for him to not to be too hot. Sighing he strips down climbing underneath the blankets nextto Virgil he curls up and falls asleep with his arms wrapped around Virgil's body.

Batman watches as the two sleep some into the night Virgil getting up once to go to the bathroom. He needs to know how to protect them from this threat that has been tampering with the past but how to do that.

He takes off as the sun starts to come up knowing that the two would wake up in a couple of hours, and go about being a married couple would on a honey moon. As morning comes Richie gets up stretching his body he move to take a shower before Virgil wakes up.

Showering quickly he pulls some clothes out of his bag and changes into them, he pulls the bags to the walk in closet. He unpacks his bag first then unpacks Virgil's before calling for room service, some breakfast would do good for the two.

Virgili opens his eyes to the smell of blueberry pancakes, smiling he sits up yawning as he looks around the room. Trying to find his lover and new husband, not finding him he gets out of bed stretching as he walks into the living room. Richie is sitting on the couch watching television, while eating some pancakes waiting for Virgil to get up.

"So when were you going to wake me up?" asks Virgil coming all the way into the living room.

"Love you were sleeping and looked to peaceful for me to disturb, besides you are carrying our baby you need the sleep" answers Richie walking up to his lover wrapping his arms around Virgl pulling him close.

"You mad" ponders Richie out loud.

"No, I can't be mad at you for thinking about mine and the baby's health" sighs Virgil kissing Richie passionately.

"Good, now eat these pancakes that I ordered just for you" smiles Richie pulling Virgil to the couch.

Smiling the two eat the rest of the pancakes, enjoying the quit time that they are having with just the two of them. After eating Virgil takes a shower,changing into some clean clothes ,the two go down to the arcade room.

Acting like teenage boys addicted to games the two play games until lunch time, at lunch time the two eat outside enjoying the fresh air. As the day passes by the two have a lot of fun just being theirselves with no crime fighting to worry about.

The two grow tired around dinner time, settling down on the couch, the two eat dinner before watching something on the tube. The two fall asleep on the couch, thus ending their first day of their honeymoon.

Richie wakes up in the middle of the night, carrying Virgil to the bed, he strips them both and nestles into the bed. Morning comes, as the sun shines through the window curtain's, Richie moans out loud arching his back in please.

Virgil smirks as he continues to suck on Richie's penis, waiting for another moan from Richie as he still sleeps. Richie opens his eyes, looking into Virgil's eyes, Richie arches his back moaning in pleasure. Virgil continues his touches as he waits for his lover to release.

Coming up to kiss Richie full in the mouth, the two share a passionate kiss. Pulling away Virgil smiles as he lays down next to his husband, getting as comfortable as he can with his stomach.

"It would be heaven to wake up to that every morning" smiles Richie still slightly panting.

"Mmh my turn tomorrow morning" murmurs Virgil against Richie's chest.

"Fine, now let's get up and take shower" sighs Richie unwrapping himself from Virgil.

Stepping into the shower Richie immediately washes his hair to get it out of the way. Virgil steps in wrapping his arms around Richie's body, pressing himself as close as he could to Richie's body.

Smiling Richie turns around and starts to wash Virgil's hair being careful of the large belly. The two finish off the shower, going to the couch to sit down and enjoy some breakfast from room service.

Not wanting to leave the room, as Virgil doesn't know that some of the titans are watching over them for any sign of trouble. Rixchie knows because he set it up this way hoping Virgil never finds out because this is for their protection.

"Virgil love, I have somethings to tell you about the one who's after us" starts Richie knowing it is better to tell him now then later.

"Really, tell me" looking up at Richie.

"The guy who is after us is named Master he's from the future and is looking for the Ulitmate Key and his Protector. This Master created Flames and his group, and now they think we could be them but they are not sure. We are not really safe anywhere but right now I have people watching all entrances to this hotel so for now we are safe" responds Richie looking back at the tv, hoping that Virgil isn't to mad at him.

"Oh well, let us relax for our honeymoon we can worry about Master and his little friends later" yawns Virgil laying his head on Richie's lap.

"You're not mad at me" says Richie looking down at Virgil, his hand moving to comb through Virgil's hair.

"Nope you did it to protect us nothing wrong with that" yawns Virgil again falling asleep.

Vigil falls asleep to the rhythm of Richie running his finger throw his hair, Richie smiles leaning down he places a kiss on Virgil's forehead. Richie falls asleep not too long afterward, both dreaming of the other and how much they love each other.

Richie wakes up when a buzzer goes off letting him know that it is time for lunch. He gets up without waking up Virgil, he orders some food knowing once Virgil wakes up he will be hungry. He sits down near a phone, picking it up and dialing a number.

"Hello" says a voice.

"Hey mom, how's dad taking the fact that I'm married to a guy?" asks Richie to his own mom.

"Honey I can't talk right now your father is very upset with you and I have to try and calm him down" his mom says through the phone.

"Mom I gave him a whole day to calm down" states Richie.

"Yes well he needs more time bye son" his mom says not giving him enough time to say bye before she hangs up the phone.

"Well that went great" sighs Richie to himself putting the phone down.

"Ah don't worry you know you have a family no matter what, my family" states Virgil wrapping his arms around Richie's body.

Well TBC, Sorry so short I just don't have time to make the chapter longer. So next Chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. YAY for me.


	12. Baby

Hey there this is the twelfth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Baby

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Flames walks around in a circle knowing that soon that child will be born and maybe this time he can catch the two his master is after. Richie Foley and Virgil Hawkins-Foley the two will be caught and his master will get his hands on the Ultimate Key. Thus his master can rule the world but that is not just it, he can be free of his master.

Smiling he looks down at his hands, soon all of this will be over and he'll never have to answer to anyone again. He can be free of everything, maybe even be friends with the two but he can't get that yet. Flames looks up when Ice comes into the room, smiling she sits down next to him.

"So what is the plan this time and will it work?" she asks looking at him.

"Yes it will work, we will follow Master and when the two boys defeat him again in this time for good. Might I add, we will then be free to be actually people" answers Flames looking into Ice's eyes.

"We can't take the risk of going up against our master, so it seems we'll follow for now" comes Earth's voice from the doorway.

"Besides it is kinda hard to figure out how to go against our creator" smiles Air coming into the room.

"Am I the only one who wishes to not talk about disobeying the master when he's here" snarls Shadow walking into the room.

"No, but we never have any time to ourselves, ao we can't really talk ever" states Flames not the least bit afraid of Shadow.

"Maybe once this is over with you'll be hanging out with Ebon" snarls Earth.

"No, I hate Ebon I think hanging out with real people may be better than evil idiots" growls Shadow leaving the room.

"Insensitive jerk" yells Air taking off after Shadow.

"You know Shadow may look evil but he's a really good person, he just has a hard time showing his true feelings" says Ice leaving the room.

"Earth get out, I need some sleep ad besides you just like pissing people off and it works now leave" comes Flames lying down on his bed.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Robin looks up to the sky wondering when the baby will be born, because he knows Master won't stop until the Ultimate Key is his. Robin looks at BeastBoy hoping he can handle this cause he still looks like he's about to take off at any moment. Looking into the waiting room of the Hospital Robin sees Virgil and Richie's family waiting for the news about the baby.

Richie is pacing the floor knowing that Virgil is soon to give birth to his child, although now he wishes he knew the gender. Yet he and Virgil both wanted it to be a surprise as to if the baby is a boy or girl so they can get the right baby clothes for their child. Sighing Richie looks at the door that which separates him and his lover, wishing the doctor would call for him now.

"Richie come in now" says a nusre coming out of the room.

Richie walks through the doors to his lover, as the rest of the group waits for him to come back with the news.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"AAAAaahhhhhhhh, Damn does this hurt" shouts Virgil as he gives another big push.

"Come now one more push and you'll have your child" states a doctor.

"I'm here baby, please push I'm here don't worry" whispers Richie as he grabs Virgil's hand.

Virgil pushes once more and the baby comes out of Virgil. Although the doctors take it away both Virgil and Richie know that there is something wrong with their child. For their child is not crying, which is what all babies do when they are born on time.

The doctor comes back sighing as he starts to stitch Virgil up, stopping the bleeding not saying a word to either of them. When he is done he gives Virgil pain relievers, and a sedative to make him sleep for the time being.

"Mr. Foley, I'm afraid the baby was underdeveloped for some strange reason. We have place him in a premature baby holder, keeping him alive for now, until we can contact Gear and find out what is wrong. We are not sure as to why the baby was born underdeveloped" states the doctor before leaving the room.

"Honey I'll be back I whave to find out why our baby is underdeveloped and save our baby from dying. Don't worry dad, dad, mom, and sis will be here for you, as well as all of our friends" whispers Richie to Virgil kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Richie walks back into the waiting room, turning to look at everyone gathered their he smiles sadly. He lets his mother wrap her arms around him, to try and comfort him not knowing what is wrong.

"Virgil is sleeping right now healthy as can be, but our baby is not healthy. The baby wa-was born underdeveloped. The doctors don't know why either, they want Gear to figure it out. They think the baby may not live" cries Richie as he lets the weight of what is happening get to him.

"I think you need to take a step out for some fresh air" starts Robert knowing that Richie's parents didn't know he was Gear yet.

"Yeah I should talk a walk, buzz me when you hear any news" states Richie walking out of the room.

"I feel so sad for him, he's been looking forward to this child for so long now" comes Sharon's voice as she looks around the room at everyone.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Richie changes into Gear looking at his messages he sees one from the hospital only, so he goes into the office of the doctor who paged him. Looking around he see the doctor not here so he waits for him to return he wants to get to work on his son or daughter now.

"Ah you came, this way please" states the doctor leading the way to where his child is being held.

"Backpack do a scan on the baby find out what is wrong with him" commands Gear to his backpack.

_Scanning, _comes the words on his helmet readings, waiting for the scan to be complete he watches the baby breath on his own. _Found: Everything but one thing wrong with the baby. The baby has not developed it's heart fully. Must insist on letting backpack keep the heart beating._

"Interesting seem the baby's heart isn't fully developed but that's about it, the baby can't cry if the lungs don't get enough oxygen. Backpack with help the babies heart develop faster, so I insist on staying until it does" Gear sighs sitting down as backpack got to work on finishing the job of developing the heart.

_Strong pulse yet the heart isn't fully developed I wonder why that can happen, it must be because of the big bang gas. Just because it gives him the ability to get pregnant and give birth doesn't mean it will develop the baby fully. _Thinks Gear.

Gear watches as information appears on his visor, with how much longer it will take before the baby can be with his parents. _I have a son what to name him, oh gods a son to raise with Virgil, I wonder which powers he will have. Mine or Virgil's or Both, _thinks Gear.

"Should I tell the father and his family how everything is going with the baby?" asks the doctort.

"Yeah, tell them in half an hour the baby will be able to be with his mother and father" answers Gear knowing he is already with his son.

The doctor leave the room, giving Gear sometime to actually look over the information and calculations that he is getting from backpack. This is hard for him not to reach out and touch his son on the head.

Looking down he hears his cell phone going off, he pulls it out looking at the message Baby will be fine in 30 minutes thanks to Gear, come back soon. Gear Texts back an answer Be back as soon as I can love ya.

Hey people another chapter done, yay for me. Ok so chapter 13 is next on our list. Again sorry the chapter is short, school, homework, chores are keeping me busy.


	13. Kidnapping

-1Hey there this is the thirteenth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Kidnapping

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Flames walks up to the hospital waiting for Sharon to come out to do something that will make Virgil and Richie give up their lives to save her life.Taking Sharon by knocking her out, leaving a note in her place hoping the two will come after her to save him the trouble. Placing her in a cell, making sure she can't get away he awaits the arrively of the two.

Moving to sit down he wonders if he should of taken their son as well, but the child would of died. So no that would have been the worst idea pf his life to kill an innocent child just because he is the son fo Static and Gear. The only two he needs are those two to make his master happy and to get them to give themselves up will be the best.

Ice walks into the room to inform him that their Master is pleased with this plan and that it had better work or else. As time moves on he can't wait for the person to get the two here now so his plan can be done with. The two will be put to the test to see which is which, and he is glad that this will be over soon enough.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Richie sighs backpack has done his job his son was healthly, he walks up to the waiting room to find Sharon and Robert missing. _Must be with Virgil and our son, I have to go see if he's named him yet or not, for I don't care I just want to help out with the naming._ Richie opens the door, seeing only Robert, Virgil, and their son, he smiles walking up to his family wondering where Sharon is off to.

"How's my love and son, have you nameds him yet?" asks Richie smiling.

"I have thought it out and I want him to be Robert Sean Foley" answers Virgil looking down at his son.

"Wonderful name son, Richie did you see Sharon on your way in" smiles Robert.

"No I didn't se her, and the name is Robert Sean Foley. I do think it fits him" smiles Richie sitting on the side of the bed to get a beter look at his son.

"I think you should sleep for tonight" smiles Richie.

Robert comes into the room, looking sore about something he hands a piece of paper to Richie as it is addressed to him and Virgil. Opening the leeter he reads it to himself a couple of times trying to figure it out to the best of his abilities. Virgil looks at them wondering what is wrong with the two.

"HEY Losers, how are you both doing. I have taken your sister Sharon in hopes you will come after her as soon as you can. I know Virgil just gave birth and all, but if you don't show up within a couple of days that means two days. I have no choice but to kidnap you both myself. My Master can't wait to see you, so come fast. Flames out" Richie reads out loud.

"Tomorrow you will be discharged go after Sharon both of you" states Robert.

"Dad we were planing on it, no way am I going to let Flames or his master get the best of me and my family" growls Virgil trying to sit up.

"Whoa, baby tonight we sleep tomorrow we go after Sharon" says Richie keeping Virgil down on the bed.

The two sleep it off, troubled about what the next day will bring for them. As the night turns into morning the two sleep on the fact that they must leave their newborn son for a while to save Sharon. Knowing that it will be hard on all of them the two come up with a plan of letting Robert take care of little Robert Sean.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

The two walk out of the hospital, with the directions to the hidout of Master and his servants. They don't bother changing their clothes into hero clothes, knowing the Master knows who they are already. As the morning sun rises the two walk into the warehouse that was on the sheet of paper, notcing right off a mysterious person and Flames with Sharon beside him.

Sharon is tossed to the ground asIce and Earth both wrap their arms around Virgil and Richie. The two force Richie and Virgil off to a side room, as Flames and the mysterious person follows telling Sharon to leave now or die. Pushing the two into a cell Ice and Earth lock the doors leaving the room to do something.

Richie helps Virgil sit down on the floor, the two look up as Flames and the mysterious person steps up to the cage door. Neither look away or are afraid of the two, knowing they will get out of it soon enough.

"I do hope you plan to stay a litle longer Richie, Virgil. I have so many things to tell you both about that future of yours. For now I want Richie to come with me while Flames watches Virgil" whispers the mysterious person.

"I wont be going with you without Richie by my side. We came together, we stay together. Besdie anything you got to say about our future can be told to both of us at the same time. I don't care who you are but I wont let you get away with anything that comes our way because of you" growls out Virgil.

"I believe you heard my Husband, we stay together so you wish to talk to him, you talk to me too. As well as we will not go anywhere without the other, wy do you think we fight together. We are a team as Static and Gear and a team as Richie and Virgil Foley. So it is useless to ask for one without getting the other" Richie growls out as well grabbing Virgil's hand.

"Fine Flames take them both to the big chamber and hook them both up to the two tables. I grow tired of this talk about the present and wish to move on in my thoughts and my plan" states the mysterious person.

"I don't mean to be rude but could you tell us who you are?" asks Virgil as he walks out of the cell.

"My name is Master for now, later on you both will find out my real name but for now it is not important" states the mysterious man walking out of the room.

Flames leads the two into a very big room, pulling the two tables together and strapping the two boys onto each table. Virgil and Richie never let go of each other hands wanting to stay true to the word they have given to this Master guy.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Sharon stubbles into her dad's house, looking for her dad and nephew. She races up to her brothers room, upon opening the door she finds her father holding his grandson in his arms while looking at a picture of his son and son in law.

"Where's Richie and Virgil?" asks Robin looking up at Sharon from his spot on the window seal.

"They are with the evil people Robin, they did it to save me and protect me" Sharon say as tears come down her face fast.

Robert warps his arms around his daughter trying to calm him down as Adam comes into the room. He takes Sharon into his arms trying his best to keep her calmed down, Starfire comes into the room looking sad. Robert places baby Robert into his crib for the night, he leads the rest out of the room so not to disturb the baby from sleeping.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Cyborg come in, I have sniffed out Richie and Virgil's scent. Yet I can't seem to pin point it at the moment" states BeastBoy on the other end.

"No sign of any activity where I am" comes Shenice.

"Not a clue as to where they are on my end" responds Raven.

"Alright people let's head in for them time being. NightenGale dark is coming time for you to head out" Cyborg says as he turns around to head to the place they are staying at.

"Right I am on my away out with Bricks. We'll scout the city until dawn and try to find some kind of trace to the two" comes NightenGale.

"Bricks is ready to roll" grunts out Bricks as she heads for the top ground of the city.

Hey People TBC three more chapter to go, hope you liked this part of the story. Next is called Truth. Ready and Review please. Chapter 14 Yay. Sorry it's short.


	14. Truth

-1Hey there this is the Fourteenth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Truth

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Richie and Virgil wait strapped to the tables for Master to come back and to explain why he is after them and what he was talking about. The two don't stop looking at each other as Flames walks around the two studying them. Master walks into the room, smiling his head off at the sight before him and what to think of it.

"Isnt Flames and his friends beautiful?" asks Master.

"We don't understand" states Virgil.

"Flames, Ice, Air, Earth, and Shadow, they were made from big bang gas and from your future DNA. All they want is to be human and to be known but I control them. Any who don't do what I say I can kill by clapping my hands together" states Master walking up to Flames.

"You sick bastard" growls out Richie understanding how he could do that.

"To say they are actually your children as I took from both of you. I have to tell you at the time it wasn't hard to get you DNA; I mean I did live with you and to think you two never suspected me ever. You both put my father away for life and once I learned all about him from his own mouth I just wanted to get even. I went searching for anything and I stumbled upon a legend about the protector and the Ultimate Key. The Key can be used in two different ways; the protector can either turn the Key good or evil. If the protector dies the Key turns to the path of which it was not on, so if protector and Key were good, when protector dies Key turns evil" smiles Master moving over to look Virgil in the face.

"Get away from him Bastard" yells Richie.

"Now Shut up" growls Flames holding a hand full of flames near Richie's head.

"I believe you are the Key because Richie here would do anything to protect you including marry you and take your virginity. He must be the protector of the key; he will most likely give up his life for you. So that makes you Virgil the Key, that which can either destroy the world or keep the world safe" states Master.

"We are not the people you want, not at all" growls Richie.

"You who have brain power so smart, you were born with it. Virgil was born with static electricity running through his blood" growls out Flames.

"No, we got our power when we were fourteen years old. It was called a big bang that gave us our powers." growls Virgil.

"Many more truths can be told about the future. As you know I live with you in the future, my father was put away for a crime he didn't commit. Yet you guys didn't care, all you guys will care about is putting someone behind bars for killing my mother. That I can't forgive you for, you see Shiv is my mother, he drinks the same stuff you were forced to drink Virgil. Ebon is my father but he didn't kill Shiv; no Yo-Yo killed Shiv and made it look like Ebon. I was only a baby when that happens, you two will take me in and raise me as if I was your own" Master growls out turning away from Virgil and Richie.

"Why don't you just save your mother in this timeline, and then you will have both your parents in the future that you come from?" asks Virgil.

"Because I can't save him only you two can save him, but you don't. Now it is time for both of you to suffer for it" laughs Master.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"Angel why are you here? I thought you went back to your time?" asks Shiv looking up from his spot on the bed next to Ebon.

"Yeah, girl I mean thanks but you are not suppose to be here" states Ebon kissing Shiv on the lips.

"I came to tell you both a little something about the future that makes the past so horrible now. In the future Ebon leaves you Shiv to go out to get something to eat for his small family. While gone Yo-Yo comes and kills you Shiv leaving you son behind and Ebon the suspect. They lock Ebon away for good and your son seeks revenge on Virgil and Richie" answers Angel sitting down in a chair.

"So how are we to change that" asks Shiv sitting up.

"By never leaving Shiv alone until you both are at least 50 years old" smirks Angel getting up she walks to the door leaving.

"So what do you think Shiv should we heed her warning?" asks Ebon looking down at Shiv who has laid back down.

"Yeah, so far everything she has told me has come true I don't want that to happen, but we are still evil" smirks Shiv leaning up some to capture Ebon's lips in a searing kiss.

TBC this is almost the end of the story two more years to go. Chapter 15 is next up on the list. I do hope you have enjoyed my story so far I sure have enjoyed writing it.


	15. End

-1Hey there this is the Fifteenth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

End

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Master smiles as he pushes a button, a shock runs through the system until it reaches Virgil. Richie growls out as Virgil takes the shock not once fazed with a shock because his body has obsorbed it. Richie and Virgil starts laughing up a storm at the Master for even thinking a shock of electricity would hurt Virgil.

"It seems you are not as smart as you thought you were. I control electricity, so it doesn't hurt me at all" laughs Virgil.

"Yeah I mean I wasn't expecting you to try something so stupid as that" smiles Richie.

"Oh no, that was to get a reaction out of you Richie and I got it. Just what I wanted now it is time to kill you" smirks Master.

"Make sure Master can here him scream" growls Earth coming into the room.

"With Pleasure" smiles Flames as the two walk up to the table.

"Let go" growls Earth, he grabs both hands and makes Richie and Virgil let go of each other.

Flames wheels the table that Richie is strapped to, out of the room. The door closes and Virgil struggles to get free so he can get to his husband in time to stop the torture. Electricity starts crackling around the room trying to get him free of the straps.

Growling Earth dumps a bucket of water over Virgil's head shortening out his powers quickly enough. Not quick enough to the point Virgil rips what is left of the straps, jumping down from the table to goes toward the door. Master steps in front of the door making sure that Virgil can go no further until he wishes it.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Flames puts the table in the middle of the floor, making a ball with one hand he lifts up one finger. The index finger goes up in flames, smirking he puts that finger up close to Richie's face not touching him. Taking Richie's right hand into the hand that does not have any flames on them, he touches Richie's hand with the finger on fire.

Richie screams out in pain as the fire eats away his skin slowly, he struggles to get away from the fire to stop the pain that is lacing his whole hand. A punch flies at the face of Flames hitting the target right on, sending him flying through the air.

"Sorry I'm late had things to do, don't worry it'll heal" smirks Angel charging Flames.

"Here let me untie you from that table" comes a voice that sounds a lot like Ebon.

"Ebon?" I question as I sit up from the table.

"Yeah, from the future. Where I am no longer a bad guy or bang baby. How are you Richie of the past" smiles Ebon helping Richie down from the table.

"Where's Virgil?" Richie asks going toward the door he came through.

"I wouldn't go in there yet, Virgil is teaching my son a lesson. Don't worry he wont kill him, the Ultimate Key doesn't kill people. He don't work that way and never will" answers Ebon stopping Richie from leaving.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Virgil hears a scream coming from behind the door before he blacks outs. A white light surrounds Virgil covering him completely. The light disappears leaving a young man hanging in the air, Virgil is now wearing a white shirt and white pants no shoes or socks. His hair is now down past his shoulders, upon opening his eyes they are now a pale blue color.

"I am the Ultimate Key, but may have gotten some of your facts wrong I am only here to protect everyone, I come out only to heal those who needs to be healed" comes a much softer voice out of Virgil's mouth.

"The Key I command you to obey me" growls Master.

"I do not obey those you are evil" states Virgil calmly.

The door at the side opens, letting in Ebon from the future, Angel from the future, and Richie. Ebon walks up to his son, growling he punches him in the face. The cloak falls down finally revealing a young man with purple hair and light brown skin.

"Shiv Jr. I didn't tell you everything I told you just so you can try to control them. I am grateful for Virgil and Richie for taking me off the streets. Now that Yo-Yo is behind bars I don't have to worry about him trying to kill me like he did your mother. Time to go home son, leave Earth, Ice, Air, Shadow and Flames in this time let them be real people" says Ebon from the future.

"Have a good life now that you no longer have to live in fear, Ebon" smiles Angel.

"Time To go Angel, Shiv Jr." states Ebon from the future as a portal opens up the three walk through the portal soon it closes.

"Virgil is that you" gaps Richie looking over at the man who's his husband.

TBC Last Chapter coming up, yay finally I can move onto another fic. Not that it wasn't fun writing this one but almost time to do something different.


	16. Happily Ever After

-1Hey there this is the Sixteenth chapter; I don't own Teen Titans, Justice League, and Static Shock. I do own Flames, Air, Earth, Ice, and Shadow.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Fight the criminal, Chase the bad guys; Save the world, Fly through the sky; Half kid, Half amazing, ok, Static Shock; Who you're facing, yeah, One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo, Superhero Static Shock, woo-hoo; One zip, Then you zapped; Good against evil, get trapped; Look into my eyes, I've got the power, Villains run from the static shower, Criminals get twisted, this superhero gifted, The bell rings, And I'm back in school, No body know what I do; Ok Superhero Static Shock.

Happily Ever After

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Looking up Virgil smiles at his husband knowing he looks different, walking up to Richie he stops right in front of him.

"Richie it is me Virgil, this is just what I truly look like thanks to the fact I'm the Ultimate Key" smiles Virgil.

"Prove it" states Richie.

"Your full name is Richard Osgood Foley, married to me" smirks Virgil "Need I say more love".

"Damn Virg, you are beautiful in this form as well" smiles Richie hugging his love.

"Can we go now, I don't want to stay any longer. Are you hurt Richie we should get you to the hospital as soon as we can. I'll call dad so he can meet us there" says Virgil taking the hand that was burned into his.

"I'm fine, let us just go home, I can take care of it myself. I just want to see little Robert right now" sighs Richie as they walk through a door to the outside.

Walking away from the warehouse, the two are joined by Shadow, Ice, Air, Earth, and Flames. The five are wounderng what they are going to do now that they are free from evil for good.

"What are we going to do, we are confused?" speaks Flames for everyone.

"Go get registered with the Justice League, go find a city and save it from evil" smiles Richie.

"Is it truly that simple?" asks Ice.

"We've always had someone tell us what to do" states Air.

"Since we have been created we have been harmed by our creator" growls Earth.

"I think we should take a vote on if Flames or I be the leader. We can go from there to find out what our life will be like from now on" states Shadow.

"Good idea, thank you Richie, Virgil for freeing us from that man's control" bows Flames as Richie and Virgil continue walking.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

"I wonder how they are doing, they have been gone for six hours now, it is getting late" sighs Sharon looking down at the sleeping baby.

"I know, but we must trust them to get home safely. They are superheroes, they know what they are doing" speaks Robert walking up to his daughter.

"I know they are going to be fine, I can still worry though" states Sharon getting up the two move downstairs.

"I see two people walking down the road it must be them" says Adam coming into the house.

Sharon runs outside and down the road wrapping her arms around her little brother. Tears come down her face as she starts to cry, so happy that they are ok. Robert waits until they are on the porch before hugging them both.

"Come in, let me make you something to eat" smiles Robert.

"Sis can you go upstairs and get the first aid kit, Richie has a burned hand?" asks Virgil helping Richie to sit down on the couch.

"Sure I'll be right back" answers Sharon running up the stairs to the bathroom.

:"Adam can you get our son please?" asks Richie wanting to make sure their son is fine.

"Yeah I can" answers Adam turning on the light before heading upstairs.

"Richie calm down some, everything is fine now, and always will be" sighs Virgil as Sharon hands him the kit.

"Here I'll help" she says sitting down taking Richie's hand in her own.

The two wrap up Richie's hand tightly to stop the slight bleeding and to help with the pain. Adam hands Virgil little Robert, the two curl up on the couch watching their son sleep in his mothers arms. This is a happy ending for the couple, left to raise their son and teach him how to use his powers if he has any.

The End to this story I had a lot of fun writing it, thank you to all the people who have read and review this story until the end. Hope you have a wonderful year in 2007.

The End


End file.
